Sacrificar todo por
by Polux
Summary: Todo comienza a partir de una simple broma del día de los inocentes, para luego pasar a perder quizas más que la vida a la que se estaba habituado.


Sacrificar todo por…

Los Mavericks Hunter X, Zero y Axl se reportaban con Alia, mientras esperaban la siguiente misión. Habían sido trasladados a una zona más fría, cerca del polo norte, ya que habían recibido llamadas anónimas constantes y cartas indicando que un centro de concentración Maverick estaba en funcionamiento y a la vista, y que nadie se había percatado de este hecho, que a la vista de los Maverick Hunter era bastante raro y particular.

Los ojos del reploid más joven miraban el reloj, esperando que pronto diera la hora que el esperaba para salir de turno, ya que después de todo, tendría dos días libres de Mavericks, virus y todo lo que pudiese implicar eso. Un descanso no le caería nada de mal, aunque al lado de sus amigos…era preferirles no mencionar la palabra "vacaciones".

Hoy es la noche, la esperada noche después de estar más de un mes aquí-dijo Axl acomodándose en su silla, a un lado de X y de Zero en una sala de espera, mientras Alia revisaba cada cuadrante y pistas del virus Sigma.

No entiendo porqué lo dices, este lugar es bastante agradable-dijo X con una sonrisa.

Si claro…sobretodo porque hay muy poca gente y mucho que hacer-su tono de voz se notaba algo molesto.

¿Lo dices necesariamente porque cada vez desaparece más gente o por alguna otra razón en especial?-una sonrisa algo burlona se dibujó en los labios de Zero. Aunque no era algo común ver que el Maverick Hunter se burlara de alguien por su perfil serio, en esos momentos tranquilos aprovechaba para relajarse.

¿Qué insinúas con eso Zero?-dijo Axl mirando seriamente a su amigo mientras X comenzaba a aguantar la risa.

Nada, sólo que me parece extraño que digas eso después de que has estado pretendiendo por más de dos semanas a la reploid más joven del cuartel y te muestres así.

¿Más joven? No digas estupideces, ella tiene mi…

¿Misma edad?-ahora X entraba en la discusión y Zero se tapaba con un diario para que no vieran que se estaba riendo-, por favor Axl, todo el cuartel sabe que ella es la más joven, y tiene una edad mucho menor que la tuya.

No…eso es mentira-el reploid no creía lo que le decían, se cruzó de brazos y miró con algo de ira a Zero, que ya miraba a través de dos agujeros en el diario; y a X-, ella me lo habría dicho.

Siempre y cuando la hallas dejado, galán-dijo X, mientras Zero bajaba las hojas del diario de ya hace dos días y miraba la discusión-, Alia me dijo que ella era muy joven y que me asegurara de decírtelo. Lo siento, pero creo que sin querer te has formado la imagen de un reploid pervertido.

¿Pervertido yo?

No…si va a ser Dynamo tratando de conseguir DNA-Souls por todo el polo norte-dijo el Maverick Hunter rubio en tono de indirecta y haciendo gesto con sus manos hacia el techo y flexionando los brazos-, vas a tener que cortar con ella amigo mío.

Y eso que ni siquiera he salido con ella…

Es por tu bien Axl, no te hagas ilusiones así con quién no deberías-dijo Zero en tono serio, mientras el reflejo de la ampolleta fluorescente llegaba a sus ojos azules.

Ya llegará esa chica que te merezca-dijo X apoyando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del joven reploid-, tenlo por seguro…además, no es ella…-se le acerca para susurrarle a su oído izquierdo, mientras Zero se volvía a tapar con el diario-, el él.

Creo que será mejor que le pregunte a Alia porqué se demora tanto-dijo Axl en un tono nervioso, mientras X y Zero comenzaban a reír-, ya veran…

Que bueno que los encuentro reunidos chicos…-Axl atacaba a X con el diario de Zero usándolo como espada, mientras que el reploid rubio reía sentado en su silla-, ¡ejem!

Lo siento…-dijo el reploid joven y se sentó en su silla. X lo imitó.

Bueno, ya que ahora se han calmado les voy a comunicar la siguiente misión que deberán realizar-Alia sostenía unos papeles en sus manos y se procedía a comunicar-, a las afueras del poblado hay una fabrica de reploids abandonada por los humanos hace algunos años atrás, y se sospecha que los DNA-Souls que aún no han sido utilizados los está robando Dynamo a las alturas de la madrugada, y si Dynamo está en este poblado…Gate también, eso significa virus Sigma y no podemos exponer a los pocos humanos de esta zona a tal riesgo.

¿A qué hora iremos a ese lugar?-preguntó X.

A media noche, mientras tanto, pueden tomarse el resto del día libre.

Adiós a una noche de descanso…-dijo Axl con desgano.

Se les dará un día más de descanso, así que no te preocupes-dijo Alia giñándole un ojo, a lo que X y Zero comenzaron a reír-, pueden retirarse chicos.

Todos se creen muy graciosos hoy-dijo Axl enojado, arrugando el diario y tirándolo al tacho de la basura, entretanto la figura de Alia se alejaba.

Cálmate, tienes que relajarte un poco-dijo Zero sonriendo al joven reploid.

Mira quién habla de relajo-dijo Axl con una mirada seria, a lo cual la sonrisa a Zero se le borró de los labios. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa, al igual que el de X-, cambiando de tema, ¿han pensado que hacer esta noche después del trabajo?

Yo pienso quedarme en el cuartel, con Dynamo nunca se sabe cuándo y dónde atacará-dijo X levantándose de la silla y mirando al joven reploid.

¡Oh vamos, es una noche de descanso, no de trabajo.

Yo pienso igual que X, Dynamo es peligroso-dijo el reploid rubio.

¡Hagan lo que quieran par de trabajólicos, no los entiendo, prefieren trabajar durante sus días de descanso a poder disfrutar unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad sin el virus Sigma asechando-dijo Axl caminando hacia la salida de la sala de espera del cuartel-, no se ustedes, pero yo ya tengo mis planes, y no pienso estresarme sólo porque Dynamo esté suelto por estos lugares.

Tú no entiendes la gravedad de esto Axl-dijo X seriamente, mientras el chico se retiraba con paso seguro.

Y tú no entiendes que si sigues trabajando así, vas a matarte-dijo Axl y salió del cuartel de un portazo.

Ya entenderá amigo, ya entenderá-dijo Zero, terminando en un suspiro prolongado y profundo-, vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para la media noche.

Sí…vamos-dijo el reploid aún con aire de desanimo por lo ocurrido con Axl.

Mientras tanto, en una fabrica oculta de la civilización humana y reploid se encontraba planeando su siguiente estrategia para contaminar el mundo con el virus Sigma, Gate. Su rostro denotaba cansancio, pues claro, había estado desvelado provando combinaciones para hacer inmune al virus, ya que por alguna razón el virus no entraba al sistema de X, y eso lo mantenía en constante trabajo. El Maverick ya no descansaba, pero su desvelo le valía la pena, porque mientras más se metía a fondo en el tema, más inmune lograba hacer el virus, manejando el código genético. Todo su plan seguía con lo estructurado, el hacía el virus más inmune, Dynamo hacía su trabajo, le pagaba y nadie descubría su escondite, todo perfecto. Sin embargo, tener cerca a los Maverick Hunters no le agradaba, por lo que siempre se desvelaba buscando la manera de volverlos más rapido Mavericks bajo sus órdenes.

Unos pasos se escuchaban por el lúgubre pasillo tenuemente iluminado. El científico no giró para mirar a la presencia que se acercaba, simplemente detuvo el tipeo que le hacía al teclado de su computadora de pantalla grande y observó por la pantalla a aquel caza recompensas que traía consigo una caja cerrada de cartón. Gate hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y el caza recompensas puso la caja sobre una mesa metálica con mucho cuidado. Luego, se dirigió a estar frente a frente con el científico, aunque este no hacía más que darle la espalda, por lo que se resignó y apoyó su espalda en la pared, observando como el Maverick retomaba su trabajo en la computadora y no le prestaba atención. Decidió romper aquel silencio desde el lugar donde estaba.

¿Acaso no vas a pagarme por esto?-dijo Dynamo a Gate, observando como el científico dejaba de moverse y apoyaba las manos en el teclado.

Creo haberte dicho que te pagaría cuando terminaras el trabajo, no a mitad de él.

He estado trabajando más de un mes. No es nada fácil escabullirse de esos Maverick Hunters y lo sabes.

¿Qué no es fácil?-Gate giró 180 grados su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia la figura de Dynamo apoyada en la pared, la cuál ya no mostraba esa sonrisa en sus labios. El caza recompensas se veía algo enojado. El científico miró fríamente a Dynamo, sin dejarse intimidar-, he estado en frente de esos tontos reploids muchas veces y nunca se han dado cuenta. Si ellos han estado a punto de detectarte es tú problema, no el mío.

Pero deberías ayudarme, hicimos un acuerdo y tienes que cumplirlo-se veía decidido a usar sus espadas, si el científico no lo apoyaba y no le daba lo que quería, podía acabar fácilmente con ello e irse de la zona.

Que yo sepa, tú eres mí empleado, no eres mí socio. Tú dijiste que trabajarías para mí, te ofrecí escondite y una paga cada dos semanas…y mira como me respondes.

¿Empleado?-ya no resistió, ya era mucho tiempo que era pisoteado por el científico. Sacó una de sus espadas y se dispuso a colocarla en el cuello del Maverick, pero la sorpresa llegó a sus ojos al ver que el Maverick le había doblado la muñeca antes de que tan sólo moviera la espada.

¿Asustado?-dijo Gate, mientras sus ojos ahora de color rojo observaban a los del caza recompensas. Soltó una risa de burla y dejó la mano de Dynamo doblada-, jamás podrás conmigo, entiéndelo. Me he esforzado por derrotar a esos reploids por mucho tiempo y tú no vas a estropear ahora mis planes, y menos ahora. Así que quiero que retomes tu trabajo, y vas a ir a la fábrica nuevamente, pero con un encargo especial.

¿De qué se trataría ese encargo?-no pudo evitar mirar a Gate con odio, aunque debía moderarse, lo sabía.

Mandé un aviso anónimo al cuartel de reploids, avisando de que te habían visto por la fábrica abandonada. Los que llegarán a visitarte serán los 3 mejores Maverick Hunters…

Dime ya qué es lo que quieres. No quiero ver a los 3 juntos por lo menos.

Necesito que recojas muestras del DNA-Soul de cada uno, pero el que no se te puede perder es el de X, el resto no me importa tanto. Y descuida, si lo logras te pagaré dos meses de trabajo y hoy.

Ok, con que muestras de DNA-Soul…-la sonrisa volvía a los labios del caza recompensas albino, no podía negar que ganar dos meses de paga con un trabajo así le gustaba mucho-, pero no tengo nada para extraer las muestras.

Eso ya lo pensé-extrajo un aparato similar a una pinza, solo que con una batería incorporada, no parecía nada original-, con este aparato, vas a poder hacerlo, y sin necesidad de acercarte mucho a ellos. Simplemente debes hacer que el artefacto haga su trabajo, colocándolo en el suelo, y el hará el resto. Cuando ya tengas las muestras, no necesitaras atacarlos, sólo distráelos para que no se den cuenta y regresas aquí, ¿comprendido?

Sí, entonces ya me voy-dijo Dynamo haciendo un gesto de despedida el cuál fue visto por el científico desde la pantalla del computador-, volveré con esas muestras más rápido de lo que piensas.

Eso espero yo también-susurró en el silencio que lo volvía a acompañar. Miró la pantalla y por un leve segundo vio a alguien más a su lado, alguien que ya conocía, pero sólo en sueños, que le sonreía cínicamente y no lo dejaba en paz-, …eso espero.

La noche comenzaba a llegar al poblado, y Axl esperaba a que el cuartel abriera nuevamente las puertas. Mientras hacía eso, contemplaba el cielo, mucho más limpio que en donde había trabajado antes, y eso en cierta forma le agradaba. Alia le abrió la puerta y sigilosamente entró, sin hacer mucho ruido y observó como Zero y X ya le hacían compañía. Se sentó en su silla de la sala de espera como todas las mañanas, sólo que ahora, era de noche.

Bien, faltan sólo 3 horas para la media noche-dijo Alia-, así que espero que estén preparados.

Sí-asintieron los 3 Maverick Hunters.

Dentro de media hora llegará el automóvil que los llevará al lugar del cuál les comenté en la mañana, ya que por causas del clima es muy difícil llegar.

Disculpa que te pregunte esto Alia, no es por ser desconfiado ni nada por el estilo pero…-Los ojos del reploid rojo miraban a la joven-, ¿quién es el responsable de que nos enteremos dónde, cuándo y cómo se producen los ataques de Mavericks a Reploids?

Lamentablemente, jamás lo revela pero es de confianza-dijo Alia-, se sabe que tuvo muy buenas relaciones con el cuartel hace unos años atrás, pero nada más.

Hay que tener cuidado con eso.

¿Qué quieres insinuar?-dijo X, con algo de duda.

¿Una trampa?-dijo Axl, con el mismo gesto que X.

Algo así, ya que es demasiado sospechoso que en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, jamás se halla presentado ante alguno de nosotros o en el cuartel.

No seas tan paranoico, de seguro lo hace sólo para que los Mavericks no lo maten, por seguridad-dijo el joven reploid.

Nunca se sabe con lo que te podrás encontrar-dijo Zero con un aire de nostalgia y melancolía, del cuál sólo X se dio cuenta.- Pero ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos por nuestra misión.

Así es, y supongo que vamos a hacer algo mientras esperamos que ese caza recompensas loco por los DNA-Souls, ¿o no par de trabajólicos?

¿Aún estás herido por lo de la mañana?-dijo X frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Alia se retiraba.

¿Cómo que si aún sigo herido? ¿¡quién rayos iba a pensar de que era hombre?

Todos sabíamos eso-dijo Zero entre tanto barajaba un naipe inglés y se disponía a jugar solitario en la mesa-, tú eras el único que lo ignoraba.

O sea…¿qué estuve intentando pretender a un…homosexual?-dijo casi en un susurro para que los demás reploids del cuartel al pasar por la sala de espera no se dieran cuenta.

¡Así es!-rompieron en risa X y Zero-, ¡feliz día de los inocentes!

¿¡Qué?

Lo planeamos por mucho tiempo con Zero, y al parecer la lección dio resultados satisfactorios.

Maxwell aceptó tranquilamente cuando le propusimos la idea-confesó el rubio mientras jugaba solitario.

Con que era por eso que el curiosamente no estaba aquí, siendo que sí lo ví en la nómina de los Maverick Hunters que venían a este lugar…

Así es, todos sabían de esto-dijo X, y comenzó a reír junto a Zero-, y caíste redondito.

No son más que unos…

Escucha esto Axl, no puedes ir pretendiendo a cuanta chica vas conociendo, que esto te sirva de lección-dijo Zero fríamente-, por eso pensamos en darte esta lección con X, para que aprendas.

Hablas como si fuese un pervertido-dijo el joven enojado, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo eres-dijo X muy seguro-, ya deberías madurar dentro de tu cabeza que tienes que dejar de tener esa actitud.

Ok, lo sé, pero es que tengo que vivir-dijo el joven con los ojos cerrados-, no puedo pasarme toda mi vida trabajando en este cuartel sin hacer nada más. Ustedes ya se acostumbraron y quizás por eso jamás desarrollen su vida amorosa.

Pero no por eso vas a pretender a cuanta chica que vez-dijo X, en tono severo.

Ok, pero eso no tenía en mente par de abuelos.

¿Cómo que abuelo?-X no parecía contento precisamente al escuchar que le dijeran así.

Jajaja-rió Axl.

De seguro piensas ir al poblado y pretender a una chica-dijo Zero muy calmado, jugando aún solitario.

No, pienso hacer algo mucho más interesante esta noche-dijo el joven, con aires de seguridad poco comunes en él.

¿A sí?-dijo sorprendido X-, y…¿eso qué sería?

Lo verás cuando lleguemos a la fábrica…desde allí también se podrá apreciar.

Esperaré entonces con ansias a ver que es-dijo Zero juntando sus cartas y mirando a Axl.

Chicos, ya llegó el transporte-dijo Alia entrando a la sala de espera, mientras un motor de auto se escuchaba en las afueras. Los reploids salieron al exterior y un jeep militar los estaba esperando. Los Maverick Hunters subieron al vehiculo y X tomó el volante, que estaba por el lado izquierdo.- Bien, espero que me comuniquen cuando lleguen a la fábrica, ya que en ese lugar no hay comunicación. ¡Suerte!

¡Adiós!-dijo Axl, quién estaba sentado cómodamente en el asiento trasero del automóvil, mientras Zero era el copiloto.

La luna comenzaba a salir entre la neblina que cubría la zona, el motor del jeep sonaba y las ruedas se deslizaban por el camino cubierto de nieve. La cabellera de Zero ondeaba por el viento que pasaba a través de ella, cosa que hacía que parte del cabello del Maverick Hunter tapara el rostro de Axl. El joven reploid algo molesto, cambio de posición y se acomodó para el lado de X. el reploid azul encendió la radio, aunque la señal era pésima. Zero le dio un golpe al aparato y se comenzó a escuchar decente. X comenzó a tararear la canción que tocaba la estación de radio, mientras Axl lo acompañaba. Zero sólo se dignaba a mirar a otro lado en que no estuviesen X con Axl cantando. Los oídos de Zero descansaron cuando llegaron a la fábrica abandonada. Eran las once de la noche, y decidieron revisar primeramente el área. Al no encontrar nada, fueron al techo, donde podrían ver si el caza recompensas aparecía a la hora señalada. El joven reploid se acomodó en el techo, mirando más el cielo que los alrededores. Zero le llamó la atención, pero a la señal de Axl de que miraran al cielo, observaron lo que el joven les había estado insinuando.

¿No es hermoso, la aurora boreal, por algo sólo se puede ver en el hemisferio norte y a las cercanías del polo. Esto era lo que les quería mostrar.

Para serte franco no lo esperaba-dijo X bastante fascinado con lo que sus ojos apreciaban en esos momentos-, ya comenzaste a madurar.

¿¡Van a seguir?

¡Claro que no!-dijo Zero en tono picaresco, luego se calmó-, sólo es broma, sabemos que has cambiado.

Sí…otra de sus bromitas y les vuelo el casco con mi cañón.

¡Huy! Tengo miedo, ¡ayúdame Zero!-dijo X y después comenzó a reir. Axl lo comenzó a perseguir por el techo y más de un disparo de energía salió de su cañón.

¡No ve vaya a matar a mí también, ¡es peligroso!-dijo Zero en tono de burla y Axl le cayó encima-, tranquilo…cálmate.

¿Qué me calme? Ya verás Maverick Hunter…-en eso se escucha un ruido en el interior de la fábrica, pero sólo X le presto atención, así que pidió silencio por parte de sus compañeros.

Cállense…creo que tenemos compañía.

¿Ya llegó? Pero si aún no son…

¿Las doce de la noche?-dijo Zero mirando su reloj-, pues ya son las doce con cinco.

Pues vamos a investigar, preparen sus armas si es necesario-dijo X, mirando a sus compañeros en un leve momento de silencio-, separémonos y recorramos la fábrica nuevamente.

Sí-respondieron el rubio y el joven. Cada Maverick Hunter siguió por su propio camino en la fábrica abandonada, cargando una linterna de luz blanca. Lamentablemente la luz del lugar no funcionaba gracias a los fusibles gastados y congelados. Al ver nada más que oscuridad, el reploid rojo decidió recorrer las afueras de la fábrica, cuando algo se movió detrás de él. Giró la cabeza para observar y vio una sombra correr por los pasillos y subiendo por las escaleras. Tomó velocidad hasta tomar al individuo por el brazo derecho y alumbrarlo con la linterna-…eres tú, Axl.

Sí, yo.

Deberías avisar si vas a correr por los pasillos.

Lo que pasa es que estaba siguiendo a alguien más, algo me pegó en la cabeza.

Déjame ver…mmmmm, sólo tienes un raspón en el casco. Aún así, hay que avisarle a X-el Maverick Hunter saca un comunicador, e intenta hablar con el reploid azul-, X, ¿me escuchas? X…

Está ubicado en una zona fuera del servicio o apagado, intente comunicarse más tarde…

Rayos…, tendremos que buscarlo por la fábrica.

Ahora recuerdo que Alia dijo que aquí no había comunicación, no servirá de nada que lo intentemos más tarde-dijo Axl guardando su comunicador-, ¿Dónde estará X?

No lo sé, pero espero que lo encontremos pronto, vamos.

Sí.

Vamos X, ¿uno de los mejores reploids no puede verme?-la voz de Dynamo en medio de la oscuridad sonaba con un cierto tono de burla-, ¡ah, pero si es cierto…tú sólo eres un reploid clase B.

Deja ese discurso y aparece Dynamo-dijo X tratando de escudriñar en la oscuridad, ni su linterna le servía para ver al caza recompensas, él se movía demasiado rápido.

¿Estás enojado, deberías calmarte, después de todo has tenido demasiado trabajo últimamente-una de sus espadas comenzó a girar en el aire, yendo directo al reploid azul.

No sacas nada con esconderte así, tarde o temprano los Maverick Hunters te atraparán y dejarás los DNA-Souls-intenta esquivar el ataque, mientras Dynamo coloca el artefacto que le pasó Gate en el suelo. Una red verde comenzó a brillar en el suelo de la fábrica, y el se subió a una caja para no tocarla. Sólo el la podía ver, con ayuda de sus gafas-sal de ahí.

Esto recién comienza X, tenemos toda la noche…

Tú tendrás todas las noches en tu cuarto de la cárcel, ríndete y no te haré daño.

¿Qué me harás daño, pero si no puedes ver a tu propia mano en frente de ti, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

¡Así!-dijo Zero apareciendo en el borde de una escalera, disparó hacia la ampolleta quemada que estaba en el techo y esta se encendió, dando la suficiente luz como para detectar tanto al reploid azul y al caza recompensas-, terminó tu juego Dynamo.

Como le dije a tu amigo, esto recién comienza-el caza recompensas saltó, al igual que Zero y Axl, mientras X estaba en el suelo apuntando con su cañón Búster directo a Dynamo. El caza recompensas lanzó sus espadas giratorias y estas esquivaron el ataque de X, Zero y Axl. Dynamo llegó a la baranda de la escalera, mientras que Axl, X y Zero estaban en el suelo-, ¿Tan pronto se rinden?

¡Cállate!-dijo Axl y apuntó con su cañón búster a Dynamo, pero su ataque fue desviado por una de las espadas giratorias. Saltó mucho humo y la figura del caza recompensas ya no era visible.

Y tu cálmate un poco-dijo Zero, intentando esparcir la nube de humo con su sable láser-, ¿alguien puede ver algo?

Yo nada…¿y ustedes?-dijo X, imitando el gesto de Zero.

Nada.

No.

Muestras de DNA-Souls completas, coger el dispositivo por favor-le señaló el artefacto a Dynamo, y entre la nube de humo el caza recompensas fue a tomar el aparato.

Listo…-susurró satisfecho y con una sonrisa en el rostro se dispuso a dejar la fábrica-, nos veremos en otra ocasión, queridos Maverick Hunters.

No te iras-dijo Axl lanzando disparos siguiendo la voz, ya que aún no podía ver nada.

Eso crees tú niño, adiós-, sus pasos resonaron en la fábrica, hasta que salió al exterior y ya no se supo nada de él-, todo listo, muy pronto tendré mi paga.

Escapó, y frente a nuestras propias narices…-susurró Zero, cuando la nube de humo ya había desaparecido.

Adiós definitivamente al fin de semana de descanso.

No te quejes, no pudimos cumplir nuestro trabajo como se debe y tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo X.

Aunque me parece raro que Dynamo se halla ido con las manos vacias-dijo el reploid rubio frunciendo el ceño.

Eso mismo pienso yo, sólo me pegó en la cabeza.

Muy raro…no es típico de él.

¿Y si sólo estaba fingiendo?-dijo el reploid azul.

Eso no lo sabemos, ahora tenemos que ir con Alia a comunicarle lo que sucedió…y saber quién es el que le comunica de estas cosas-dijo Zero yendo al automóvil.

Adiós aurora boreal…adiós fin de semana…hola días de trabajo.

Anímate, de seguro ya tendrás tu descanso-el reploid azul apoyó una mano en el hombro derecho de Axl y lo encaminó al jeep.

El problema es cuándo…sólo eso.

Pues para relajarse podemos cantar como antes en el camino de regreso.

¡Ni se les ocurra, ¡no de nuevo!

Cantemos para Zero-dijo Axl riendo-, ahora sufrirás tú y después veré cómo me vengo de X, ¡jajajajaja, ¡muajajajaja!

Uhhh…tendré que cuidarme de ti entonces-dijo X en tono de burla.

Suban al jeep o los dejo par de cantantes-dijo Zero encendiendo el motor, con algo de fastidio porque ya iban a cantar.

Tranquilo, ya comenzará un concierto dedicado sólo y exclusivamente para ti, muajajajajaja.

Empecemos por…-dijo X, mientras subía al jeep en el lado del copiloto y Axl se acomodaba en el asiento trasero-, ya sé, Axl, hazme el acompañamiento por favor.

¡Por supuesto, usted me indica cuando comenzar.

No, cállense y duerman. El viaje es largo-dijo Zero y antes de que pudieran opinar, dio un giro con el auto, moviendo así los cuerpos en el auto de una manera muy fuerte y los mareó.

¡Ahhhhhh, ¡me voy a morir joven sin conocer el amor!

¡Necesito ser el mejor empleado!

¡Cállense y duermanse! ¿ok?

Sólo si no me matas…

No quiero morir joven.

Gr…

El laboratorio aún lucía lúgubre a esas horas de la noche. A las dos de la mañana logró llegar el caza recompensas con el pedido para el científico, el cuál, esperaba ansioso mientras tecleaba frente a la computadora gigante, solo en medio de ese laboratorio y nada más que con una lámpara de escritorio como luz en el lugar. Dynamo entró sin preocuparse si hacía o no ruido mientras sus pasos resonaban en el suelo metálico, iluminado tenuemente. Gate observó al caza recompensas por la pantalla de la computadora, vio esa sonrisa característica y se prestó a imitarla a su manera, girando su cuerpo y apoyando las manos en el teclado. Un leve minuto de silencio, un instante perdido en el tiempo. Ambos sabían que habían logrado en cierta forma lo que deseaban. Gate se acercó a Dynamo y cogió el artefacto con las muestras que necesitaba y fue en dirección a la computadora, introduciendo cada muestra por separado y esperando el análisis. El caza recompensas apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo de una silla y encendió otra lámpara, para por lo menos lograr ver sus manos.

Muestra de DNA-Soul aceptada…confirmando secuencia, espere por favor.-se escuchó desde la computadora.

Ya falta poco…

Estás entusiasmado Gate, no entiendo como puedes entender eso.

Tú eres quién no comprende la ciencia de las cosas, esto es mucho más interesante que esas estúpidas batallas que tienes con esos Maverick Hunters.

Secuencia uno confirmada: Reploid Axl.

Secuencia dos confirmada: primer portador virus Sigma.

¿Cómo esa cosa detecta eso?-el caza recompensas miró extrañado al científico que sonreía cada vez más ampliamente al ver los resultados.

¿Acaso tienes miedo?-no podía expresar de otra manera lo satisfecho que se sentía en esos momentos, dejó liberar una risa, que al caza recompensas le incomodó.

Mejor sigue trabajando.

Secuencia tres confirmada: portador del gen 2XX, bloqueador del virus Sigma permanente.

Esa maquina de seguro se echó a perder…eso es imposible-sentenció el caza recompensas.

No está averiada…está en perfectas condiciones-sonríe ampliamente y comienza a reír.

Das miedo a veces.

Eso no es nada, tengo todo lo que necesito, prepárate raza humana, porque vas a desaparecer, ¡y darás paso a la raza Maverick para reinar en este planeta!

Tómate un calmante.

No necesito esas cosas burdas. Tu paga está en la cámara de congelamiento.

Al fin una noticia buena-se levantó de la silla y fue al lugar indicado, mientras los ojos de Gate brillaban en un rojo muy fuerte.

Muy pronto…todos los reploids serán Mavericks y la raza humana perecerá en mis manos, y todo gracias a que Alia cayó como mosca en mi red de circuitos. Creer en palabras de un extraño no siempre es fiable, y más aún, si esos Maverick Hunters caen en mis manos.

Listo, ya tomé lo que es mío-dijo Dynamo, mientras un humo de aliento salía por su boca-, y tú ya tienes lo que querías, supongo que me merezco unas vacaciones.

Sí, te llamaré cuando necesite de tus servicios. Puedes retirarte.

Y bastante satisfecho, nos veremos en otra ocasión Gate.

…_preferiría que huyeras por tu vida y no perdieras el tiempo aquí…_

¿Qué dijiste Gate?

No hagas caso, no fue nada-, el científico miraba a la pantalla y apoyaba una mano en su garganta, su mirada no reflejaba la anterior felicidad de hace unos segundos-, vete.

…_huye, y salva tu vida, no dejes que él te corrompa como lo hizo conmigo_…

Ok, me iré-dijo Dynamo y se fue del lugar- ¿qué fue eso, si quería celebrar a solas sólo debía decirlo…aunque está demasiado raro, más que de costumbre 

¿Qué está pasando?...de seguro sólo estoy teniendo un sueño despierto-el científico decidió dormir un poco. Llegó a su cuarto y se recostó en una cama sencilla, se cubrió con una manta y se quedó dormido en el acto. Se sumergió en sus sueños, apareciendo en un lugar oscuro, donde una luz minúscula alumbraba el lugar. Quiso acercarse, y se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando, y no tocando el suelo como él pensaba. Se impulsó como pudo hasta alcanzar esa luz, diminuta y extraña. Tocó la luz con un dedo y el lugar brillo completamente, por lo que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con las mangas de su delantal. Ahora el lugar era de una atmósfera roja y había un espejo delante de él, revelando su figura. Aún flotaba en medio de la nada. Tocó el vidrio y observó como su reflejo cambiaba drásticamente de forma, hasta tener la forma de un ser que conocía perfectamente desde hace unos meses atrás. Ese ser comenzó a reír, mientras él era envuelto en cadenas para no romper el vidrio que los separaba-, ¡déjame en paz!

Miren al mejor científico reploid, reducido a esto. Fuiste bastante listo para mostrarte ante Dynamo, pero no dejaré que suceda de nuevo.

No eres más que una sucia bazofia Sigma, ¡bazofia!

Y si eso fuera…¿qué tanto te molesta, quizás el hecho de que no puedas usar tu querido cuerpo, ¿no es así?

Cállate, jamás debí dejar que dominaras mí cuerpo. En cuanto le avise a Alia de…

¿De qué le vas a avisar a esa reploid? Dime, compartimos el mismo cuerpo, así que tengo derechos…mmmmm, o será que…¿quieres protegerla?

Basura digital-golpea el cristal, sin éxito alguno.

Pobre de Gate, destinado a desaparecer. Tu cuerpo me ha servido bastante, además de tus conocimientos…aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tus emociones hacia ella.

¿Qué le piensas hacer a ella, ¡confieza!

Todo a su paso querido científico. Hay que ir lento por las rocas.

Devuélveme mi cuerpo, ¡bazofia!

¿Para qué, si ya me he acostumbrado perfectamente a él…a menos…

¿A menos qué?

Si eres capaz de construirme un cuerpo mucho mejor capacitado que el de esos reploid del cuartel Maverick Hunter…dejo tu cuerpo permanentemente.

Acepto, sólo con una condición.

¿Cuál?

Que no le hagas nada a ella.

Que tontos los vuelve ese sentimiento llamado amor, de todas tus emociones, es la que menos entiendo. Pues si es así…¿harias todo por ello?

Con tal de que no le pongas un dedo encima a ella…todo.

Pues entonces es un trato, tendrás un mes para lograrlo, y si para esa entonces no tienes un cuerpo lo suficientemente capaz de superar en fuerza a esos Maverick Hunters, tomaré de forma permanente el control de tu cuerpo.

Ok, no fallaré.

Eso espero Gate-las cadenas que sujetaban el cuerpo del científico desaparecían como la neblina al pasar el día, y el vidrio que lo separaba de Sigma se destruyó por completo. El había estado en una cárcel de vidrio suspendida en el aire, en medio de la nada de su propia mente-, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, empieza ahora…

Gate queda inconciente en medio de esa nada, una luz lo rodea en medio de una risa malvada y el científico despierta en la cama. Se siente agitado, aunque después de mucho tiempo volvía en cierta forma a tener el control de su cuerpo. Se tocó el rostro con las manos lentamente, se miró en el espejo de un baño, recorrió el lugar completamente. Se sentía libre, diferente, y quería seguirse sintiendo así por mucho tiempo más. Se detuvo frente a la computadora gigante, se quedó quieto unos momentos, intentando aclarar su mente, hasta que se puso a trabajar. Comenzó a jugar con los datos que había obtenido de las muestras, y observó cuál era el detalle que hacía inmune a X para no ser contagiado después de varias veces de combatir el virus, y de porque Zero, después de ser el primer portador, jamás volvió a tener el virus en su sistema. Axl no le llamó la atención, a sus ojos no era más que un reploid de batalla, que tenía posibilidades de ser contagiado por el virus si estaba solo. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, ya que si los Maverick Hunters lo descubrían, sería su fin, y ella jamás podría mirarlo a los ojos, y saber, lo que el realmente sentía hacia ella. Basándose tanto en el diseño de armaduras humanas como de reploids, comenzó a hacer el diseño de la armadura del nuevo cuerpo de Sigma, sólo tenía que diseñar un cuerpo perfecto, el cuál se adaptara inmediatamente a la armadura un ave…no, muy común, tiene que ser algo original, algo resistente…mmmmmm, resistencia…plomo, aunque si la hago de ese material, va a ser demasiado pesada…aunque puedo malear el metal y obtener uno más resistente. Plomo para la radiación, necesito mezclarlo con una sal… Tenía sus razonamientos internos, sus labios no se movían, pero sus ojos recorrían a una velocidad increíble cada dato que obtenía.

Decidió que era más fácil conseguir el cuerpo que construirlo, por lo que llamó a Dynamo a su presencia.

Hace pocas horas me diste vacaciones…¿para qué me necesitas?

Necesito que consigas el cuerpo más liviano que un reploid pueda tener, que sea ágil en sus movimientos y también resistente.

¿De cualquier reploid?

No de cualquiera, tú conoces el área y sabes a quién quitarle su DNA-Soul y traer ese cuerpo.

Sin tomar a X y a Zero…no, ese chiquillo no sirve…ya veré quién puede ser.

Confío en tu juicio Dynamo, tienes una semana.

¿Y en cuanto a la paga?

Será el doble que la de hace unas horas…y te aseguro que tendrás en esa entonces tus vacaciones.

Así se habla, todos contentos.

Eso sí, necesito que traigas estos materiales también-el científico extrajo una hoja de papel con unas anotaciones y se las pasó al caza recompensas.

Son…muchas cosas.

Por eso te estoy dando la semana, y no quiero errores. No quiero que esos Maverick Hunters se aparezcan aquí y arruinen todos los logros que he podido hacer en este último mes.

Como digas ya me parecía raro que se hubiese vuelto tan amable ahora…ya es el mismo . Volveré en una semana con todo.

Así se habla, ahora lárgate de aquí que tengo que trabajar.

Como tú digas…jefe- el caza recompensas caminó por el oscuro pasillo y salió de la fábrica, tenía trabajo duro que hacer, y aunque no le gustara hacer de buscador de cosas, sabía que la paga iba a ser muy buena.

Un poco más…y seré libre…sólo un poco más…y toda esta pesadilla tendrá su fin.

Axl camina por las calles a esas horas de la mañana, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. La mirada perdida del reploid, después de haber hecho ronda nocturna por la ciudad, no era precisamente de gusto. En esos momentos, pasaba en frente de una construcción ¿Para qué construyen más edificios si nadie va a venir a vivir aquí? . El joven Maverick Hunter miró la construcción por unos segundos, mientras se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos…un día de lluvia, una respiración alterada y un ritmo inconstante en sus pasos sobre la tierra mojada. Corría de algo, de alguien, y ya tenía esa cicatriz, esa marca de cruz en su rostro tan característica en él. Tropieza y se ensucia con el barro, su rostro aún le arde, pero ya no le importa, tiene que escapar…el joven reploid sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar un grito. Observa el lugar intentando saber de donde proviene y observa a una niña en lo alto de la construcción, siendo atacada por lo que parecía un reploid con armadura de ave. La niña estaba pronta a caer por los aires y morir. El joven reploid no lo dudó dos veces y saltó entre los pisos de la construcción y llegó justo antes de que el reploid con armadura de ave atacara a la niña.

¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Axl mirando para atrás de reojo.

Sí…tengo miedo.

No te preocupes, este Maverick Hunter te salvará-hace un gesto apuntandose con el pulgar de su mano derecha hacia el rostro. Luego, miró a su enemigo-, ¿qué hace un Maverick atacando a estas horas de la mañana?

Eso no es asunto tuyo niño-extiende sus alas y se alza en el cielo-, y será mejor que salgas de mi camino.

No lo haré, mi deber es entregarte al cuartel Maverick Hunter.

Pero que gracioso, ¡un niño que se cree adulto, ¿desde cuándo admiten a mocosos en el cuartel Maverick Hunter?

¡Quiero a mi mamá, ¡tengo miedo!

Ya la hiciste llorar-saca una pistola y apunta al Maverick-, despídete.

No me vencerás con esa arma-extiende aún más sus alas y dispara sus plumas con fuego hacia Axl y la niña.

No tengas miedo, yo te salvaré-Axl toma a la niña en brazos y salta. Se aleja corriendo una cierta distancia del enemigo y en medio del ataque, dispara directo al punto descubierto entre los brazos y la armadura del pecho.

Niño estúpido, tu eres quién no sabe con quién se está metiendo, déjame hacer mi trabajo…-está en el suelo, ya no puede volar, pero si puede mover sus piernas.

Tú eres quién no sabe con quién está metiéndose, tienes derecho a declarar frente al cuartel Maverick Hunter, solamente porque ando de buen humor-saca unas esposas y se las coloca al Maverick con armadura de ave en las manos-, camina y disfruta el viaje.

Gracias-sonrió la niña, que era una infante reploid de cabellos negros rizados, con vestido azul y piel blanca. Sostenía un peluche de conejo en sus manos, el cuál le entregó a Axl-, para ti.

¿En serio?-el joven reploid jamás había sido partícipe de tal gesto durante sus jornadas de trabajo, se sonrojó un poco al recibir el obsequio-, mu…muchas gracias.

Entiéndelo de una buena vez, no todo lo que brilla es oro, no todo es como lo vez.

Sólo está celoso, no le hagas caso al señor malo-dijo la niña, mirando con sus ojos amarillos al joven Maverick Hunter.

Tienes razón-sonrió el reploid-, vamos al cuartel a dejarlo y después, buscaremos a tus padres.

Ok-dijo la niña y se acomodó en los brazos de Axl-, ¿cómo te llamas?

Yo me llamo Axl, ¿y tú?

Winry.

Winry…¿cómo llegaste a ese lugar tan alto?

Es que estaba jugando con el señor conejo y llegamos muy rápido a la cima-hace gestos con sus brazos-, cuándo el señor malo nos atacó.

Infante mentiroso…-susurró el Maverick.

¿Dijiste algo?-el joven reploid casi llegaba al cuartel.

No…

Ya llegamos, ahora sólo habrá que buscar a alguien que llene el reporte.

Vaya, después de todo aún estás trabajando-dijo X al entrar en la sala de espera del cuartel y ver a su compañero.

Sólo fue el destino, nada más.

¿Y qué pasó?

Este Maverick atacó a esta niña en una construcción.

No soy un Maverick, soy un asesino pagado-espetó el reploid con armadura de ave-, y trabajo para el servicio secreto de la capital de este distrito, la cuál está a 500 km de este poblado.

Ese señor es malo-dijo la niña y se puso a llorar.

Tranquila, todo estará bien-dijo X y acarició la cabeza de la infante con su mano izquierda-, yo interrogaré a este sujeto, y le pediré a Alia que lo haga con la niña.

Ok, no hay problema.

No me dejes-dijo la niña aferrándose a la armadura de Axl como podía-, ese señor malo me da miedo.

Yo me haré cargo de la niña-dijo Zero al entrar al lugar-, es necesario que vean algo antes de que sigan con la investigación.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Y ahora que paso?

Dejen a estos reploids en las celdas y vengan conmigo.

Ok-respondieron los Maverick Hunters y siguieron las órdenes de Zero. Después de haber dejado a la niña con algún juguete viejo que encontraron en el lugar para que no llorara, fueron a ver a Alia, quién encendió el televisor.

¿Ahora qué pasa?

Shhhh…-dijo la reploid, apuntando al televisor.

A pesar de la paz temporal que se ha mantenido en el mundo, no podemos ocultar el peligro inminente al cuál nos encontramos inmersos en estos momentos-Isoc daba un comunicado de prensa. Todos en el cuartel estaban en silencio-, por un lado, la amenaza del virus Sigma se hace más potente, y por otro…se sospecha que se está formando una rebelión por parte de unos reploids, que en conjunto con algunos humanos tomarían el control total del planeta. Por ello, me veo en la obligación de dejar bajo arresto domiciliario a los siguientes reploids, por orden de distrito norte a sur: Magnet, Aurum, Flame, X…-mostraban las fotos de los supuestos sospechosos en esos momentos-, Ferham, Metal Ice…por su comprensión, muchas gracias.

Esperen…¿escuché bien, ¿dijo Ferham?-el joven reploid no parecía muy a gusto con las declaraciones-, pero si ella está muerta, ¡¿cómo se atreve!

Por un lado está eso, y por el otro…-dijo Zero, mirando a su compañero azul-, está X.

No se preocupen por mi, yo estaré bien.

Pero aún así, es injusto. Isoc no tiene pruebas-insistió el joven reploid.

Aunque tuviese o no pruebas, igual hubiese postulado a X para un arresto domiciliario. Prácticamente, sólo nombró a distintos Maverick Hunters alrededor del globo.

¿Sólo Maverick Hunters?

Zero, ¿estás seguro?

Así es, ellos son Maverick Hunters, todos ellos.

Y yo puedo confirmar eso-dijo Alia, con unos papeles en sus manos-, además, de que tengo la información que me pediste X, del servicio secreto.

¿Sí, ¿que encontraste?

Resulta que esta es la capital del distrito. La antigua capital es la que está a 500 km de aquí, y está inactiva hace más de 100 años.

Eso quiere decir…

Que lo que dice el preso es mentira, además, ese tal servicio secreto, hace mucho que está inactivo dentro de los Maverick Hunters.

Entonces la versión de la niña es la correcta-dijo Zero-, aunque tengo mis dudas aún.

¿Por qué?-dijo Axl.

Si te has dado cuenta…ese reploid no tiene rastro alguno del virus. Aunque le hubiesen pagado, ¿por qué aceptaría trabajar incluso a plena luz del día?

No busques más Zero, ya se sabe que el tipo mintió y que la niña está muy asustada por los hechos, alla abajo en esas celdas.

Tienes razón…pero aún así…

Tranquilo Zero, confiemos en lo que nos dice Alia-dijo X-, mientras tanto, supongo que alguien va a acompañarme mientras yo esté arrestado.

Mandaremos a unos cuantos Maverick Hunters, de eso no te preocupes X-dijo la rubia-, necesitamos a Zero y Axl trabajando.

Otra vez trabajo…parece enfermedad.

Cálmate un poco, ya verás que tus vacaciones llegarán.

Eso espero. Iré a ver a la niña.

Ok, nosotros estaremos aquí si necesitas cualquier cosa.

El joven reploid bajó las escaleras metálicas, mientras sus pasos resonaban en los peldaños. Esta escalera debería estar alumbrada, no veo nada . Sus manos hacían de ojos mientras bajaba lentamente, hasta que tocó el piso y pudo ver luz en el pasillo. Unos cuantos reploids estaban haciendo la guardia. Observó que un sujeto de gabardina castaño oscuro y de peinado de una cola de color blanco saliendo de la nuca estaba hablando con los reploids encargados de la guardia. Tenía un sombrero del mismo color del abrigo que le daba la suficiente sombra a sus ojos. La niña al escuchar su voz salió de su escondite en las sombras de su celda y fue directo a la reja. La reja era electrizada, por lo que se limitó a tocarla. Una sonrisa en los labios de la niña se dibujo en seguida.

¡Papá!-decía entre sus sollozos-, ¡papá!

Ya vine mi niña, ¿cómo te sientes?-dijo el sujeto de la gabardina, desviando la mirada a la niña, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

¡Tenía mucho miedo! Y…y…tú no estabas…y…y…ese hombre malo me atacó, y ese niño de allá me salvó.

Tranquila Winry, ya estoy aquí. Suelten a mi hija por favor.

Sí señor-dijo un reploid, que a través de un panel de controles abrió la celda de la niña-, solamente tiene que dejar constancia de que estuvo aquí y retiró a su hija.

Ok, en seguida lo haré-entretanto, la niña iba a despedirse de Axl.

Cuida mucho al señor conejo por mi-le da un beso en la mejilla y va con su padre, el cuál la toma en brazos y se la lleva. El joven reploid estaba algo sonrojado y le respondió a la niña el gesto de despedida alzando un brazo.

Espero que se cuide mucho… 

X fue llevado a una habitación del cuartel, en donde permaneció en arresto domiciliario y a cargo de un trío de reploids que hacían turnos para vigilar. Axl y Zero trabajaban más duro para poder encontrar a Dynamo en el poblado, pero no había pista alguna del caza recompensas.

El día transcurrió bastante rápido, aún así, el reploid con armadura de ave seguía diciendo su versión de los hechos, desconfiando de la niña, diciendo que le habían pagado y que no tenía rastro alguno del virus. Axl y Zero fueron a hacer guardia en la habitación de X, contándole al reploid azul lo que había pasado en el día. Pasado media hora, unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo. Una sucesión progresiva de pasos. Por seguridad, el maverick hunter escarlata sacó su sable y lo sostuvo firmemente en su mano derecha, mientras Axl sacaba una pistola y X cargaba su búster. La puerta se abrió y dos cabezas se asomaron por el borde de la puerta, la de una mujer y la de un hombre reploid. Eran Marino y Spider, ambos sonriendo frente a la actitud defensiva de sus compañeros.

Parecen muy tensos, deberían relajarse-dijo la reploid de armadura rosada, sentándose en una silla de metal frente a la mesa redonda que estaba a un costado de la cama del arrestado.

Lo haría si las cosas no estuviesen como están-dijo el reploid azul.

Aún así, nosotros no estamos aquí por traumas emocionales.

No me digan…vinieron a pasar la luna de miel aquí-rió burlonamente el joven maverick hunter.

Madura Axl-sacó unas cartas y realizó un gesto de amenaza con ellas.

Parece que la broma que te hicieron no sirvió-pasó su mano izquierda por su cabellera verde y miró después sus manos.

Con que ustedes también sabían…

Es más, nosotros lo planeamos, somos la mente maestra con la mano llena de cartas jugando en la mesa-acomoda su sombrero y le sonríe a ella.

Así es, fuiste victima de una broma bastante bien fundamentada-le responde el gesto con un guiño de su ojo derecho y una sonrisa, para luego acomodarse en la silla.

No les hice nada para esto, ¿no creen que ya es bastante?

Tranquilízate, ya pasó.

Claro, tú dices eso, pero te aseguro que si la broma hubiese sido para ti, y con Iris…-se detuvo, sabía que no debería haberla nombrado. Zero desvió la mirada-, yo…lo siento, lo dije sin pensar…

Descuida, no pasa nada…iré a tomar aire.

Zero, regresa…

Déjalo ir, ya metiste la pata-acomodó nuevamente su sombrero, para mirarlo a los ojos.

Ok…-se sentó tercamente en una silla, a un lado de X, mirando sus pies.

Cambia esa cara, después de todo, no venimos a poner tenso el ambiente-sonrió y miró al joven, para luego darle un abrazo.

Cuidado, que alguien puede ponerse celoso.

Mira tú chiquillo, yo no soy…

Ya, ya, tranquilo-lo abraza y se queda a su lado-, lo eres y eso me encanta.

Tú y tus resoluciones-se sonroja y hay silencio, X y Axl rien-...¿me podrían decir de que se ríen?

De nada, tú sólo sigue con lo tuyo.

Yo iré a pedirle perdón a Zero-se levantó de su silla y miró a Spider-, y en cuanto a ti…no me engañes.

Chiquillo de…¡ven aquí!-se levanta de la silla y ella lo jala del brazo mientras X ríe y Axl corre por el pasillo riendo.

¡Ya sabes, ¡o sino, te dejaré por Zero!

¡Está loco, ¡jajajaja!

El reploid de vestimenta negra tiró unas cartas al suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de los hechos ya estaban ventilando la habitación después de la nube de humo y la explosión.

El padre de Winry caminaba aún por las calles con la niña de la mano, hasta llegar a una casona abandonada en medio de una colina blanca y helada. El viento aún susurraba con fuerza a esas horas, mostrando su paso a través de los árboles erosionados y marchitos. No habían hojas castañas en el suelo, sólo ramas secas tiradas en el suelo. El adulto sacó unas llaves plateadas de un bolsillo de su abrigo y las introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta. El cerrojo cedió y giró el pestillo de la puerta para entrar. La casa estaba acogedora, con una salamandra encendida que mantenía temperada la casona de forma impresionante. El invierno eterno del norte no se sentía en lo absoluto. La niña se sentó en un sofá largo y escarlata, cubierto por una manta de terciopelo. Su padre se quitó el sombrero castaño y lo puso en el perchero negro azabache que había en la entrada. Era un ser humano de tez pálida, de ojos verdes y mirada melancólica. Fue a sentarse frente a la mesa del comedor, mientras su hija leía un cuento. Fijó su mirada en una pintura que había sobre la salamandra. Era su familia. Su esposa, de tez blanca, como porcelana, su hija, una copia idéntica a su esposa, él estaba a un lado de su esposa, con el cabello castaño oscuro, y a su lado, un joven, con los mismos ojos verdes brillantes y mirada perforante, aunque alegre y con el cabello peinado en cola, como su padre. Prefirió desviar la mirada a un diario que había dejado en la mesa en la mañana, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. La niña iba a abrir, pero el padre se levantó, algo apesadumbrado y fue a abrir. La niña miraba el movimiento de su padre. Algo de brisa entró mientras un reploid entraba en el lugar. Tenía unos cabellos blancos como los de su padre, unos cristales verdes en su armadura y unas gafas rojas que cubrían sus ojos. La puerta se cerró y todo quedó sumido en un silencio tenso. Dynamo sonreía como siempre, miró al humano directo a los ojos. El caza recompensas se sentó frente a la mesa y esperó a que lo hiciera el humano. La niña fue mandada a su habitación, pero aún así, se quedó escuchando la conversación desde el pasillo de las escaleras.

Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, vamos, ¿acaso no vas a saludarme?

Sabes que con esa apariencia asustas a mi hija.

Eres mi hermano, ¿qué no puedo visitarte Dante?

A mi si, pero creo que mi hija aún no asimila que su tío dejó de ser humano.

Tendrá que acostumbrarse como todo humano.

Aún no comprendo porqué lo hiciste…lo perdiste todo.

Te equivocas, gané más de lo que jamás podría haber ganado siendo humano, inmortalidad, poder, y todo gracias a este cuerpo.

Eres igual que cualquier humano.

Ya no soy humano, así que no vuelvas a decirme así.

Pero eres un maverick, no debería relacionarme contigo, y menos mi hija.

Pero sabes que si no sigues viéndote con tu hermanito querido no recuperarás a tu hijo.

Sé lo que hago, y espero que lo encuentres pronto, o si no…

¿O sino qué?-siente algo filoso y el ruido de un láser cerca de su cuello. Sabe como detenerlo, pero prefiere seguirle la corriente por unos instantes.

Te corto en pedazos y por ser maverick me darían mucho dinero por tu cabeza…hermanito.

¿Sabes algo? Eres bastante ingenuo-saca una de sus espadas, realiza un movimiento rápido y termina detrás de su hermano, sosteniendo dos sables láser en ambas manos y con una sonrisa en el rostro-, podría perfectamente cortarte la cabeza y separarla de tu cuerpo, y después, matar a tu hija y aquí no ha pasado nada. Pero me agrada jugar contigo-lo patea débilmente para que se siente frente a la mesa-, así que sigamos como si nada hubiese pasado, no intentes matarme y todo estará bien.

Eres un bastardo.

Recuerda que ya no soy humano.

Por eso mismo, es como si ya estuvieses muerto.

Yo también te quiero, pero no es por eso que vine aquí.

Pues habla rápido, no me gusta dejar mucho tiempo sola a mi hija.

Pero que padre tan ejemplar, pues escúchame lo que te voy a decir, porque sólo lo diré una vez.

Habla rápido entonces, lánzalo de una buena vez.

El reploid que salvó a tu hija…es tu hijo-la copa de vino que había estado sosteniendo en sus manos se cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos-, y el conejo que Winry le dio no es más que un dispositivo que lanzará unas esporas paralizantes de sistema cuando dé la orden.

Alexander sigue con vida…

Así es, pero ya no es como tú, es como yo.

¡Nunca compares a mi familia contigo!-dirigió sus manos al cuello de su hermano, quería matarlo, pero no podía y se detuvo en el acto.

Vamos, ¡mátame, ¿no es eso lo que deseas, ¿o quieres ver a tu hijo, decide.

Quiero…ver a mi hijo-se calmó y se sentó sobre la silla que había dejado vacía-, ¿cuándo lo podré ver?

Cuando tu decidas que ponga en marcha mi plan. Una vez que tenga su cuerpo de reploid, podré transferir su mente a su cuerpo humano, el cuál tú conservas en una cámara criogénica en esta casa.

Entonces…

¿Sí?

En dos noches más, cuando sea esa feria del pueblo.

¿Usarás a Winry de señuelo?

¿Qué más puedo hacer, tengo ganas de tener a mi hijo aquí…y no me rendiré.

Ok, entonces nos veremos en esa feria. Adiós hermano querido.

Vete y cierra la puerta cuando salgas bastardo.

Yo también te quiero-y dicho esto, salió por la puerta y abandonó el calor de la casona para caminar por la nieve blanca, mirando el cielo oscuro en esa noche sin estrellas.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde del 31 de Diciembre. Todos preparaban su panorama para la media noche. Axl, Zero, Marino y Spider fueron a reunirse con X en su habitación-cárcel, para poder celebrar el año nuevo junto con el reploid azul. El joven reploid llevaba una bolsa con comida y algunas bebidas, aunque no precisamente para él. Spider dejó la bolsa de Axl en la mesa, para después sentarse a un lado de Marino. Zero cerró la puerta detrás de si, todos se miraron en un momento de silencio. El reploid rubio se sentó al fin frente a la mesa, y se dispusieron a compartir la última noche del año con X. Luego de la velada, tanto Zero como Axl se levantaron de la mesa, tenían cosas que hacer antes de las 12 de la noche. Un silencio tenso se sintió, a nadie le gustaba esta situación, pero el reploid azul hizo un gesto con su cabeza y sonrió.

Deben ir, no por mi no van a descansar en año nuevo.

Pero no es justo X, ¡Isoc te mantiene bajo arresto y no haces nada!-Zero golpea la mesa con su puño derecho-, no deberías…

Lo sé, pero aún así, hay que seguir la ley, es mejor estar tranquilo a originar el conflicto.

Siempre haciendo lo que te dicen los demás, jamás te tomas un descanso-lo mira seriamente-, toma este arresto más como vacaciones obligadas, por lo menos por mi-intenta reír, pero sólo consigue una risa fingida por parte de su amigo, por lo que decide perder su mirada en la pared y que nadie lo vea.

Váyanse ya, que Alia los debe estar esperando.

Eso ya no hará falta-se abre la puerta y el reploid mencionado entra en la habitación-, tengo una autorización de parte del mismo Isoc, para que X pase el año nuevo en la feria del pueblo con permiso de libertad condicional de 24 horas, ¿qué les parece?

Eso es…¿en serio?-acomoda su sombrero después de la sorpresa que le produjo el aviso.

Parece que los años se te vienen encima Spider, si lo dice Alia debe de ser cierto-hace un gesto con sus brazos arqueándolos un poco y apuntando con sus manos al techo, mientras se transformaba su rostro con una sonrisa entre burlona y seria.

Y a ti aún te brilla algo de la edad del pavo en tu actuar, ¿para qué andamos con cosas Axl?

Viejo amargado.

Pavo andante-se miraban de forma desafiante, mientras parecía que sus ojos brillaban demasiado y el típico gesto de los rayitos saliendo de sus ojos y un fondo en llamas.

Er…

Y a ti sólo te falta la silla de ruedas para avisar que ya estás listo para jubilarte.

¿Así, pues a mí me llegó el documento que acredita que eres muy pequeño para este trabajo, y que por abuso de menores tengas que regresar al orfanato…-un portazo seguido de un gran silencio, la puerta agitándose por el golpe. Miradas cómplices, mientras el oculta sus ojos bajo su sombrero-yo…

Lo hiciste muy bien, ahora habrá que buscarlo por medio pueblo para encontrarlo-dijo enojado el reploid rojo disponiéndose a salir, pero Marino lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza.

Iré yo, ustedes preparen todo para ir a la feria del pueblo y nos encontramos allá, ¿ok?

Pero…

¿pero?

No deberías estar haciendo esto por mi error-descubre sus ojos para que sólo ella lo mire fijamente.

Lo sé-sonrió-, pero siento que yo debo corregir esto. Nos vemos en la feria antes del toque de las 12-se abrió paso y salió de la habitación, cuando estuvo sola sentada en una banca

de una plaza, sacó un artefacto con aspecto de reloj y lo observó un rato.-, Ya es hora de probar el rastreador-sonríe ampliamente y busca a Axl por el pueblo, y lo encuentra contemplando un glaciar eterno, mientras está sentado en una banca bastante gastada por el paso del clima polar de la zona.-, Al fin te encontré, Axl.

Supongo que ese sujeto es lo bastante cobarde como para no venir aquí a disculparse-suspira y coloca sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando al glaciar-, típico de él.

Si Spider no está aquí fue porque yo se lo pedí-el joven gira su cabeza y la mira estupefacto-, en serio. A veces, él resulta ser alguien algo "ofensivo" con el trato a las personas, pero eso no es porque él quiera hacer daño, es porque no sabe expresarse en los momentos de tensión-coloca su mano izquierda en el rostro del joven, provoca leve sonrojo, aunque siente que aquella escena ya la había repetido con ese joven más de una vez.

Pero…ok. Aún así, el debería ser menos agresivo-mira a Marino a los ojos, con esa misma mirada, se imagina a una mujer de cabello negro largo, de ojos azules profundos, la misma sonrisa y piel blanca, el mismo gesto que tenía con el. Hay un espejo detrás de ella, están sentados en un sillón con cubierta de terciopelo rojo. Se mira en el espejo y ve a un joven con sus mismos ojos, piel blanca y cabello castaño oscuro algo desordenado, vestido de camisa y pantalón. Siente las ganas de decir algo, una mísera palabra, pero no sabe por donde empezar. Ella lo abraza al notar una leve confusión en sus ojos, y se da cuenta de que está siendo abrazado por Marino, sentado en una banca en frente del glaciar eterno que hay frente a la colina más alta del pueblo, en medio de un camino de arboledas y cerca tanto de la feria que ya se estaba festejando, como de una gran mansión con su techo nevado y con humo grisáceo saliendo de la chimenea-, …madre…

¿Dijiste algo, es que no te escuché-deja de abrazarlo y cada quién toma distancia en la banca.

No, no, nada, no te preocupes- una lagrima ya cristalizada por el clima está en la mejilla derecha del joven, la reploid rosa lo nota y se la quita-¡auch!

No seas llorón, sólo fue una gota congelada-el joven se soba la mejilla-, ven, tenemos que encontrarnos más tarde con los demás en la feria.

Tienes razón-le ofrece el brazo izquierdo-, señorita, tenga el placer de acompañarme a la feria.

Muchas gracias caballero-coge el brazo de Axl y caminan juntos. La imagen pasajera de una señora caminando del brazo con su hijo y sujetando un paraguas de sombrilla se le cruza a la niña de cabellos negros mirando desde la ventana del living de la casa, apoyando sus manos en el cristal.

¡Papá, ¡papá!-grita y camina hacia su padre, quién está encerrado en un cuarto de criogenia en el sótano. Sus ojos contemplan el cuerpo de una mujer que está dentro de una cápsula, durmiendo. Al lado de esa cápsula, estaba otra similar, con un joven en su interior. Los dos integrantes de la familia que faltaban, la madre y el hijo.

¿Qué pasa Winry?-se dispone a salir de la habitación, ya que su hija no baja y espera en la salida.

¡Ya está comenzando a funcionar la feria, hay que estar listos, sino, se comerán todo y…

¿Y?-toma a su hija en brazos y apaga las luces de la habitación desde el pasillo, cierra la puerta y se dirige al living.

¿Podré ver a Alex?-mira a los ojos de su padre, mientras se aferra de sus ropas.

Por supuesto que sí, además, tu tío dijo que lo traería de regreso.

Le tengo miedo al tío…es malo.

Lo sé, pero es el único familiar que nos queda mi niña, así que hay que confiar en él aunque no queramos…¿es cierto que viste a Alex hace 2 días?

¡Sí, aunque su cabello era más claro y más desordenado…y le dí el peluche que me dijo el tío Dynamo que le diera si lo reconocía-llegan al living y se sientan en un sillón, contemplando la chimenea y el fuego mientras danza sobre los palos.

Con que el tío Dynamo te dijo eso…ya hablaremos con él cuando llegue su momento, mientras tanto, prepárate, porque dentro de media hora te llevaré a la feria-se levanta y se sienta frente a la mesa, comienza a leer el diario.

¡Gracias Papá!-la niña lo abraza y va a su cuarto.

Mientras la gente caminaba por el pueblo, entre medio de la mezcla que se producía entre humanos, mechaniloids y reploids, se aproximaba otro año nuevo más, aunque había quienes ya no celebraban esta fecha por razones un tanto personales.

Lentamente la aurora boreal decoró el cielo, siendo el centro de atención de varios niños y adultos, en medio de ese ambiente jovial.

Un lugar donde no había precisamente un ambiente festivo era un laboratorio escondido bajo el subterráneo de una empresa farmacológica que ya no funcionaba hace muchos años. Una silueta púrpura que dejaba ondear algo blanco que nacía de su cien, comenzaba a dejar huellas en la nieve, mientras se acercaba a este lugar bastante inhóspito. Con su mano derecha giró la manilla de la puerta, esta dejó que el caza recompensas entrara al lugar sin problemas. El dilema ahora era la luz, por lo que sacó uno de sus sables y lo encendió. Se ve más en un basurero pensó mientras recorría el pasillo principal, en donde aún estaba el mesón de atención para los clientes, las sillas y la mesa cubierta de revistas para no aburrir a los clientes, todo lleno de polvo. Giró a la izquierda y encontró la puerta del subterráneo. Esta vez, estaba cerrada y no había manilla para poder abrirla, por lo que sacó una tarjeta y la pasó por una ranura que había en la puerta a la altura de su cintura. Una luz verde se encendió en la ranura y la puerta se movió hacia la izquierda, revelando unas escaleras que se dirigían a algún lugar en la planta subterránea de ese lugar abandonado. Entró sin bacilar, pisando tranquilamente cada escalón. La puerta que recién había abierto se cerró una vez el tocó los escalones. Unas luces a ambos lados se encendieron, llenando el espacio con tonos anaranjados mientras descendía por los escalones. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, se encontró con otra puerta movediza, por lo que nuevamente pasó la tarjeta por la ranura y la puerta se abrió. Esta vez destacó un lugar totalmente iluminado, donde habían muchos aparatos eléctricos, entre generadores, hasta computadores y microscopios. Un reploid con una cápsula naranja sobre su cabeza y con una túnica de tonos morados y rojos estaba manipulando un teclado que se ubicaba en frente de una de las cuatro cápsulas de criogenia que habían en el lugar. Esperó que la puerta se cerrara tras de su persona, para luego saludar desde esa posición al científico que estaba trabajando en ese lugar.

¿No vas a celebrar el año nuevo…padre?-diciendo la última palabra con algo de picardía y nerviosismo en su voz. Aunque desconocía el porqué de decirle así a aquel ente, encontraba divertida la situación.

Por lo menos alguno de mis hijos se acuerda de su creador-gira medio cuerpo para observar al caza recompensas a los ojos-, Vile mk-3 aún no da señales ni muestra alguna de agradecimiento después de que lo reconstruí, después de que inserté el virus en su organismo para que se volviera más poderoso…pero no estás aquí para oír los lamentos de un pobre y viejo ciborg como yo.

Si lo dices así, así tendría que ser, ¿o no doctor Weil?-hay una sonrisa cómplice por parte de ambos-, ¿o debería decir doctor Albert Wily?

Sabes que Weil no es más que un nombre falso, pero aún así, es necesario mantenerlo en sumo secreto.

¿Tienes miedo a que si tu primogénito escucha tu nombre real recuerde algo?-sonríe como siempre, mostrándose inmune o más bien, insensible a las emociones ajenas.

La verdad…eso me convendría más de lo que piensas mi querido Dynamo-camina hacia el caza recompensas y apoya una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del sujeto, mirando las cuatro cápsulas criogénicas-, para cuando sólo quede el recuerdo de la burda guerra que se viene, ellos en alguna medida le recordarán a su "hermano mayor" el deber que debe cumplir, o que debería haber cumplido desde que despertó por primera vez en este mundo vasto de humanos.

Supongo que también mejorarás mi armadura para esa entonces, ya que pienso divertirme por lo menos algunos años más.

Ten la seguridad de que mejorarás más de lo que imaginas, más de lo que incluso Gate imagina-el maverick sonríe débilmente-,…¿qué pasa, ¿qué dije que sonó gracioso?

Sólo que…deberías recordar que yo trabajo para quién carga ahora con el virus.

Si, y soy yo quién te da los materiales que él te pide-dice con cierto disgusto-, no entiendo porque Sigma lo escogió. Se ha vuelto algo narcisista.

¿Algo?-ríe por unos momentos y luego se tranquiliza-, demasiado narcisista para mí gusto.

Sólo espero que mute como siempre lo hace, y que extermine a Gate antes de que suceda algo.

¿Por qué lo dices?-deja notar la extrañeza que le causa ese comentario, dejando de sonreír con esa particularidad típica en él.

Porque Gate sabe quién soy, sabe que estoy vivo…quizás después de todo, halla algo de cariño de parte del hijo hacia el padre-ríe levemente y observa sus creaciones en proceso.

Uno…dos…tres…tres hombres y…una…¿una mujer?

Sí, tampoco hay que ser muy sexista en estas cosas.

Pero deberías pensarlo mejor, después de lo que pasó con Berkana…de seguro pasará lo mismo.

Halla pasado lo que halla pasado con Berkana, aún así, fue un buen maverick, mucho mejor que algunos desagradecidos que andan libres por ahí viviendo sin preocupaciones hasta que están apunto de morir.

Tampoco te desquites conmigo padre e hijo son iguales, ¡Iguales! … ¿y qué se supone que harían ellos, alguna gracia tendrá que los crees y que los hagas mutables a través del tiempo.

Bastante suspicaz eres tú, ellos me ayudarán a gobernar este mundo o lo que quede de él, cuando la raza humana ya halla sido exterminada. Tres de ellos se especializan en tres de los cuatro elementos, mientras que el as bajo la manga…tendrá algo que los demás no.

¿obsesión por su trabajo?-lo dice casi riendo.

Algo así-Dynamo deja de reír y se queda perplejo-, dentro de poco los derivaré a sus zonas de incubación, donde la naturaleza hará el resto.

Has planeado esto con sumo cuidado, ¿no es así?

Pues claro que sí, los ciber elf son un excelente distractor en estos momentos para esos burdos humanos. Si Light creía que con su mocoso robot azul iba a ganar el juego está totalmente equivocado, aún no ha logrado un jaque mate.

Hablas como si ese anciano aún estuviese vivo, todo el mundo sabe que Light…

¿descansa en paz en su tumba, si yo aún me mantengo vivo, también es posible que ese viejo gordo esté esperando salir a la luz. No pierdas la guardia Dynamo.

Lo sé, lo sé. Además, esta noche tendré trabajo durante la celebración.

Mándale saludos a Vile de mi parte-observa cómo el maverick morado y de cabellos blancos se retira del lugar.

Ok, se los daré cuando nos veamos. Feliz año nuevo,…padre.

Feliz año nuevo Dynamo ¿padre, no está nada mal 

Una cosa más antes de irme.

Sí, dime.

Dudo que Zero te apoye si se entera de quién va a ser el dark elf.

¿Cómo sabes la identidad de esa creación en proceso?-Wily giró su cabeza y observó a Dynamo, quién sostenía una sonrisa poco peculiar-…, ¿acaso estuviste metiendo tus narices donde no se debe en MI laboratorio?

No es meter narices donde no se debe-deja de sonreír, para mostrar una mirada seria y fría-, si Zero se llega a enterar de que su "amada Iris" va a ser objeto de estudio y procesos criogénicos…es capaz de cortar muchas cabezas, incluyendo la tuya.

¿A sí?-lentamente se muestra el gesto despreocupado de Wily, cuando comienza a reír de forma descontrolada.

¿Qué acaso no me has escuchado?-intenta opacar la risa de su creador, pero no lo logra.

Te he escuchado, cada palabra mi querido Dynamo, pero esa es la clave, para que de una vez por todas, se active el programa de memoria en Zero, y recuerde quién es, "La Ira". Es un programa oculto dentro de su sistema, el cuál se activará al momento de darle la noticia más devastadora de corta vida como maverick hunter. Para cuando eso ocurra, necesito que estés a mi lado.

Ahora lo entiendo…y yo que me preocupé de más no quiero estar cerca de ese maverick hunter cuando eso suceda, no quiero perder todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora , así que, será mejor que me vaya.

Cuando vuelvas de tu fiesta, trae a Vile contigo, hace falta una charla familiar-el caza recompensas escuchó esa orden y se fue, dejando solitario al científico que una vez se creyó muerto.

Las luces en la calle principal aumentaban, mientras la gente se acumulaba en masa. Alia abría un regalo de parte de un anónimo antes de que Spider con los demás salieran del cuartel hacia la feria. La reploid rubia tomó la nota que venía entre medio de un ramo de flores y se sonrojó levemente en las mejillas, para luego guardar el ramo de flores de lis. Marino y Axl aún esperaban que llegaran sus compañeros, por lo que decidieron no perder el tiempo y aprovechar de las cosas que les brindaba la feria. Marino se detuvo en un puesto con cortinas escarlata de terciopelo, donde había un fotógrafo. La chica cogió del brazo al joven reploid, cuando una niña se acercó con mucha velocidad, sosteniendo la mano de un adulto vestido de terno y con un abrigo blanco y un sombrero del mismo color.

¡Papá, ¡él es, ¡él es el chico que me salvó!

Calma Winry, todo a su tiempo-Dante desvía sus ojos de la mirada risueña de su hija, para observar a Axl y Marino, un leve momento de silencio-, disculpen la imprudencia de mi hija.

Para nada, no molesta en lo más mínimo-sonrió la reploid rosa-, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Yo soy Narumi, Dante Narumi, y la pequeña es mi hija Winry. ¿Y qué me puede decir de su parte?

Yo soy Marino, y el es Axl, somos Maverick Hunters, mucho gusto-le extiende la mano.

El gusto es mío, señorita-le besa la mano, cuando sale el fotógrafo de su puesto y observa al grupo.

Vaya, ¿desean una foto familiar?

Er…yo…-Dante no sabe que contestar.

Pues pasen rápido, vamos, usted acomódese por aquí-sin que nadie lograra responder, terminaron acomodándose para la foto-¿están listos?

¡Sí!

Pues a la cuenta de tres miren el pajarito-busca en una caja y saca un pájaro robot de un pavo real-, uno…dos…¡tres!

Papá, me duelen los ojos…

Tranquila, ya va a pasar en unos segundos.

¿Cuánto es?-dijo Marino, sacando su billetera, dispuesta a pagar.

¿Cómo se le ocurre, yo pagaré la foto-Dante la detiene en plena acción.

Pero…-la mano del caballero tapa la boca de la reploid.

Yo la pagaré, y usted la conservará como recuerdo de este día, ¿le parece?

Bueno, si lo pone así…

No se preocupe señor, la foto es gratuita. El estado paga por este servicio.

Vaya, esto si que es nuevo para mi.

Aquí tiene, un duplicado para cada uno-el fotógrafo hace entrega de la misma foto a cada uno-, que disfruten este día.

Igualmente, muchas gracias-dijo Winry con una sonrisa, y salieron del puesto del fotógrafo.

Vaya, si que hay muchas cosas aquí-dijo el joven reploid sorprendido.

Sí, y ya van a ser las doce y ellos aún no aparecen-tenía cierto tono de disgusto en su voz.

Tú sólo lo dices por Spider-al decir esto, provoca el sonrojo de la reploid rosa.

Si ya van a ser las doce…-dijo Winry con brillo en sus ojos-, ¡habrán fuegos artificiales!

Así es, y este año se lanzarán en la parte más alta de la feria-dijo Dante, sonriéndole a su hija.

Pues…vayamos todos a ese lugar, de seguro Zero nos logrará ver a esa altura-dijo el joven reploid comenzando a caminar.

Buena idea Axl, ya estas madurando-abraza al joven provocando leve sonrojo.

Ja, ja, no te burles.

Tranquilo, que esta noche es para relajarse.

Mientras caminaban hacia la parte más alta de la feria, un reploid se acomoda en su lugar, apuntando con un rifle láser a los maverick hunters que iban con el par de humanos. Ya es hora de que ese pelilargo esté aquí, de seguro está intentando conseguir más DNA-Souls por si su paga no es buena, parece un perro tras su hueso piensa mientras una mano le tapa el visor del arma, por lo que tiene que dejar el arma a un lado y ver a quién tiene de compañía.

Llegas tarde.

Buenas noches, buenas noches, ¿cómo estás, yo bien, ¿y tú?...algo de consideración, ahora comprendo porqué aún no consigues tu ansiada novia.

Di eso de nuevo y te vuelo tu cabeza con este rifle-Vile se levanta del suelo y apunta con el arma en el pecho de Dynamo.

Vamos, pues quiero ver que lo hagas, "her-ma-ni-to"-sonríe como siempre, mientras sostiene la boca del arma con su mano izquierda.

No eres más que un perro faldero-baja el arma y la deja en el suelo.

Sí, yo también te quiero, pero no es momento de dedicarse cariños. Supongo que tú ya tienes todo listo.

Em…sí, mejor que tú.

¿A sí, y dime, ¿por qué estás nervioso?

¿Yo, soy un maverick, no conozco emociones.

Sí, cómo no, ve con ese cuento a alguien que te crea…¡apuesto mi casco a que no hablaste con el encargado de los fuegos artificiales!

…no.

¡Lo sabía, ¡eres un inepto!

¡Y tú un perro faldero, ¡detrás de Gate y a los pies de…-Dynamo está detrás de él, sosteniendo uno de sus sables en el cuello de Vile, y haciendole una llave a los brazos-, sueltame…

¿O qué, una DNA-Soul menos en este lugar no afectará en nada el curso de las cosas, sí te portas bien, seguirás con vida.

Ya dejen de quererse tanto-habla una voz femenina, a la luz, se ve una armadura roja y unos brillos verdes en sus cristales de memoria-, recuerden que hay que seguir con el plan.

Llegas justo a la hora Ferham, que puntual-suelta a Vile.

Menos mal que llegas, este perro faldero ya me comenzaba a hartar.

Lo mismo digo de ti, también te quiero de la misma manera idiota, cuando esto termine, tus genes serán míos .

Ya, ya, no vine a escuchar como pelean. ¿Está todo listo?

Sólo falta que alguien hable con el encargado de los fuegos artificiales, ya que esta escoria no lo hizo.

¡¿Cómo me llamaste perrito!

Lo que escuchaste montón de chatarra evolutiva, sabes que no estarías vivo si no fuese por él.

Pero…el encargado es mujer-dijo la maverick escarlata.

No, no y no, no pienso ir.

Tu eres el más indicado. Se supone que yo estoy muerta, Vile también y es demasiado llamativo, además-se acerca a Dynamo y cruza uno de sus brazos por los hombros del maverick, mientras sostiene con su otra mano el rostro del maverick para que la mire-, tú eres el más adecuado para esto, tienes que aceptar que eres mucho más guapo que Vile, así que cariñito, haga su trabajo y cuando todo esté listo, nos das la señal.

Y…¿ustedes que harán mientras yo hago eso?

Piensalo bien-Ferham se acerca a Vile y ambos se abrazan-, no vamos a perder el tiempo aquí si eso piensas.

Vamos a estar en zonas específicas de la feria, para cuando des la señal, nadie podrá salir de este lugar con vida.

Ya veo…, bastante interesante. Bueno, ya me voy.

Tú puedes tigre.

Piérdete por ahí si puedes también.

Sí, sí, ya me voy idiotas…¿por qué tengo que hacer esto yo? - comienza a caminar hasta la parte más alta de la feria, y se esconde en unos matorrales, ya que llegan Axl y los demás, por lo que prefiere observar antes de ser descubierto.

Buenas tardes, ¿se les ofrece algo?-habla alguien cubierto de una capa negra y con una mascara blanca de gato, arreglando los fuegos artificiales.

Suena mejor buenas noches-dijo Axl, acompañado de Winry, mientras Marino se sentó en una banca no muy lejos con Dante.

Sí, lo sé, pero haciendo estas cosas se pierde a veces la noción del tiempo.

Em…ah…

Voy a estar con papá, te estaremos esperando Axl-sonríe la niña y se va, dejando a Axl solo con el manipulador de los fuegos artificiales.

Er…ok, ok-suspira y quedan en silencio, de vez en cuando un leve ruido de los arreglos de los sitios de los fuegos artificiales- em...

¿Sí?-observa al joven reploid a través de su mascara.

¿Eres de esta zona?

No, he estado aquí sólo unos días, nada más por la aurora boreal, ¿y tú?

Yo estoy temporalmente trabajando aquí, soy un maverick hunter-alza un poco su pecho-, aunque el más joven del cuartel.

Aunque la edad no se te nota en lo más mínimo, la mayoría de los reploids conservan un rostro joven a través del tiempo.

¿Realmente es mujer, ¿y cuándo se va a ir ese mocoso? 

¿Lo dices en serio?-se sonroja un poco-, es que en el cuartel por lo general hacen bromas por mi edad, aunque creo que solo envidian que sea un modelo más evolucionado.

Puede ser, ¿pero cuántos años tienes?-el joven se acerca y le murmura algo al oído, por lo que Dynamo sólo puede observar-, vaya, ¿y te molestan por la edad?

Sí, son unos inmaduros. Y tú, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Menos que tú, mucho menos.

Vamos, que no te de vergüenza, estamos entre reploids.

¿Estás seguro de eso?-le señala sus manos, no son blancas, están cubiertas por guantes de cuero.

Vaya…son manos más pequeñas que las de un reploid.

Así es-se saca la mascara de gato blanco y la deja a un lado-, eso es porque no soy reploid.

Sí…tampoco tienes cristal-se acerca y observa a quién estaba detrás de la mascara, alguien con cabellos blancos al igual que Dante, piel bastante clara y un color impreciso de ojos a esa distancia-, eres…

Mujer, ¿te sorprende?

A mi no, ya dejen esa charla, por favor que ya se vaya ese mocoso 

Em…no, no, claro que no, sólo que nunca que visto a una mujer en este tipo de trabajos.

Ya veo-se vuelve a colocar la mascara y el capuchón-, pues no te sorprendas…ya falta poco.

¿Qué falta poco, ¿para qué?

Ya van a ser las doce estúpido, y aún no te vas a la cama…ya te mataré cuando tenga la oportunidad…sigues siendo igual de inocente que antes…igual… 

Para las doce-saca unos shuriken de un bolso que tiene a un costado, además de un note book-así que te pediría que te colocaras en un lugar seguro.

Ok-se va caminando hacia donde están Marino y los demás esperándolo.

¿Teniendo una cita antes de año nuevo?-dijo picadamente Marino- lo ví todo.

Sólo hablaba con ella, nada más- se sienta de brazos cruzados.

Tres…dos…uno…-cuenta Winry, cuando la encargada de los fuegos artificiales lanza unas estrellas con fuego a unos hoyos, y salen dos fuegos artificiales disparados al cielo. Manipula los artificios desde su note book y las dos estelas toman forma de animales, un dragón y un fénix-¡Feliz año nuevo!-otra estrella se dispara a un hoyo y otra estela de fuego va al cielo, se forma el xin yang en el cielo a partir de los animales, quedando una estela dorada y otra plateada. Axl observa los movimientos de la persona cuando lanza el fuego. Esta vez sale fuego de sus manos, sale otra estela y se forma una galaxia en medio de la aurora boreal. Los siguientes artificios fueron más simples, por lo que Dynamo aprovechó el momento y se acercó.

Para ser mujer manejas bastante bien las armas-se coloca detrás de ella, apuntando con uno de sus sables al cuello, y con su brazo libre abrazando a su victima.

Bastante machista tu pensamiento-un movimiento de piernas la libera de la llave, saca un shuriken y le apunta al pecho al caza recompensas, mientras que coge el sable con la otra mano-un movimiento en falso y dices adiós a este mundo con este shuriken de plasma.

Tranquila, no hay que ser tan cariñosos desde el comienzo, además, tenemos toda la noche para conversarlo-sonríe forzosamente.

¿le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

Con que aquí están-dijo Spider, reacomodando su sombrero y yendo con Marino-hace más de cuatro horas que los estamos buscando.

Ya te extrañaba-dijo la reploid rosa y lo abrazó-, pues nosotros los hemos buscado por mucho tiempo.

Feliz año nuevo Axl-dijo Zero-, y por lo de la tarde…

Discúlpame-se inclina un poco y retoma su posición original-, yo no debería haberlo dicho.

Vaya, por lo visto esta tarde con Marino te hizo efecto-rió un poco el reploid azul-, maduraste algo.

Gracias por el comentario, pero no lo pedí.

Buenas noches, disculpe por las molestias-le dijo el reploid rubio a Dante-, soy Zero, el es X y el es Spider.

Cualquier amigo de Axl es amigo mío-dijo la niña sonriendo.

¿A dónde te has ido? se aprovecha del humo para que no la vea pero no te servirá de mucho.

Eso crees tú-esta detrás de Dynamo, apuntando con el shuriken de plasma al cuello del maverick-veamos como sales de esta.

Esto no es todo lo que has visto de mi-sonríe relajado- se esta poniendo más divertido de lo que pensé -se libera de la llave y la amenaza, dejando a la joven boca abajo en el suelo, mientras le sujeta ambas muñecas. Toma el shuriken, le coloca un pigmento y lo lanza- ¡ups, creo que se cayó algo que no debía ser, lo lamento mucho.

¿Qué hiciste?-intenta levantarse, pero el la sostiene en pleno acto de los brazos, nadie ve lo que pasa por el exceso de humo en el lugar. Se dispara al cielo una estela, mientras se le cae la mascara al suelo y se rompe. Un sol púrpura se observa en el cielo-, ¡suéltame!

Muchas gracias por colaborar con la causa maverick del día, estoy muy agradecido, pero no lo de a conocer en ese tono, ¿Qué no ve que todos pueden enterarse?-la abraza y le tapa la boca con una mano-, ¡ah, feliz año nuevo nunca más paso un año nuevo con una mujer que no conozca 

Con que al fin el tigre movió sus garras-toma su arma y activa un dispositivo-, ahora nadie podrá salir de aquí.

Al fin comienza la diversión, algo bueno que sepa hacer ese perro faldero-toma su arma y comienza a caminar.

¿Ya te calmaste?-siente como lo pisan y lo muerden-¡ah, ¡sabía que no tenía que toparme con una mujer este día!

Deja de llorar, machista-toma su note book e intenta apagar la estela morada-, ¿qué pasa, ¿por qué no se apaga?

Eso es sencillo, al parecer, te gane.

Nadie me gana, no en esto-comienza a teclear más rápido.

Pues alguien te gano, y se llama Weil.

¿Acaso te bautizaron así, porque es un pésimo nombre.

No, aunque dudo que nos volvamos a ver, me llamo Dynamo, y creo que deberías de dejar de hacer eso.

¿Por qué?

Porque perderás tu DNA-Soul si no sales de aquí en…cinco minutos.

Con que ese es el efecto de la estela, causar la muerte de miles de reploids…interesante, pero hay maneras más sutiles.

Papá, tengo hambre…

Vamos a buscar algo de comer-le sonríe a su hija- ¿Dónde estás Dynamo, ¿cuándo cumplirás con tu promesa? 

Tú podrías ir con ella-dice pícaramente Marino.

Cállate, nadie dijo que fuese una cita.

¿Cita, ¿Con quién?

Con nadie, ya cállense.

Con la manipuladora de los fuegos artificiales-dijo Winry.

Axl tiene novia, pero si aún es un bebé-río Spider.

Dinos con quién nos engañas Axl bonito-X y Zero molestan en conjunto al joven reploid.

¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa, déjenme descansar tranquilo.

Ya déjenlo, que tiene que ir con su Julieta-rió Marino.

Ya empezaste tú también.

Hacen bonita pareja-dijo Dante leyendo el diario.

¿Usted también? Porque…¿por qué a todos les da con molestarme a mi justo hoy?

Lo descubriste bastante fácil, ¿sabes, no me caes tan mal después de todo-la toma en brazos y comienza a correr-, te salvaré y después me las pagarás como se debe.

Como si necesitara tu ayuda…-hace una mueca de dolor.

Deberías sonreír más.

¿Por qué?

Porque vas a vivir algo más de tiempo.

Como si eso fuese a alegrarme-suspira-, se supone que después me matarás y seguirás viviendo, ¿por qué tú no sonríes?

Porque no me nace, no lo sé…

Lo sabes, pero no lo aceptas.

…-la deja en el suelo y mira a otro lado-.

Pues eso es parte de tu propia oscuridad, depende de ti darlo o no a conocer.

…bueno, ya es tiempo, me están esperando. Pero antes…-le arrebata el sable que ella le quitó, además de otro shuriken.

¡Oye, eso es mío, y no sabes manejarlo.

Lo tomaré como paga por dejarte vivir más.

Ok, entonces ya vete-se levanta del suelo y se limpia de la nieve que tiene en el cuerpo.

Piensa en tus últimos días de vida, adiós-se aleja corriendo y se acerca al lugar donde aún eran lanzados los fuegos artificiales.

A veces la soledad puede ser bastante placentera-se sienta en el suelo y busca entre sus cosas un celular, discando un número bastante particular-, buenas noches, ¿hablo con el cuartel maverick hunter?

Así es-le contesta una voz femenina-, ¿qué desea?

Me gustaría notificar un suceso bastante especial-comienza a caminar por la nieve mientras le discute el tema a Alia.

El pueblo era cubierto por una niebla morada, la gente comenzaba a entrar en pánico, mientras los mavericks aparecían de los lugares más inesperados. Sigma observaba la situación desde un televisor que había en el laboratorio de Gate, usando los ojos del científico, observaba con rebosante gusto como sus cartas comenzaban a jugarse. Ahora veamos como reaccionará el cuartel maverick hunter cuando se de cuenta de que no tiene refuerzos. Todo exige su sacrificio después de todo, todo… .

El grupo de los maverick hunters que estaba en la feria en esos momentos tuvo que dividirse para poder cubrir toda el área. Spider fue al este con X, Marino con Zero al oeste, mientras que Axl recorría el norte en medio de esa espesa capa de humo que rondaba el lugar. Dante y su hija siguieron a Axl a un lugar seguro, mientras la gente era evacuada por refuerzos del cuartel maverick hunter. Spider y X se habrían camino a codazos, cuando alguien les tapo el paso. Unas leves luces verdes destacaban su cuerpo, para cuando las caras de sorpresa y escepticismo de los maverick hunters detectó su figura, sólo esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ocultaba su arma.

Hace mucho que no nos vemos las caras X-dijo una voz femenina en medio del humo y el griterío-, ¿no piensas saludar?

No…no puedo creerlo-aún el reploid azul estaba atónito.

Con que tú tienes que ver con lo que está pasando ahora, debí pensarlo dos veces cuando tu nombre figuraba en la lista de los más buscados, Ferham-se acomodó su sombrero nuevamente, mientras sus ojos sólo mostraban un aire frío-, no te dejes engañar por los hechos del pasado X.

No lo escuches X, después de todo, ¿somos amigos no?

Calla tu boca maverick, antes de que te vuele en mil pedazos-saca unas cartas y las sostiene en su mano derecha, mirando de reojo a X.

Dudo que puedas hacer eso, ¿o no X?-sonríe triunfante ante la confusión del maverick hunter-, no dejes que sus palabras de envidia te engañen.

¿Envidia, espera, deja ver si escuché bien-pasa su mano izquierda por ambos receptores de sonido-, debes estar bromeando.

¡No permitiré que me insultes así!-revela su arma, un cañón portátil-, no permitiré que echen a perder este juego, que recién está comenzando-esboza una sonrisa más grande, entretanto el reploid azul apoya sus manos en su rostro-, lo siento bom-bom, pero el deber es el deber, espero que me perdones.

Ya me cansé de tu discurso, es mejor que nos dediquemos a la negociación en pleno-Spider alza su mano derecha y lanza sus cartas explosivas, a lo que la maverick escarlata solamente opone su mano izquierda, creando un escudo que desintegra las cargas explosivas antes de hacer impacto-, pero…esto es sólo el comienzo, ¿no es así X, ¿X?

Es obvio que me piensa ayudar, no gastes fuerzas.

Tú…

¿Yo qué X, vamos, habla bom-bom.

Tú…-retira sus manos de su rostro, colocándolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apretando sus puños y con la vista oculta, la cuál, procedió a levantar-, tú rompiste la confianza que deposité en ti, me has decepcionado Ferham, pensé que eras diferente, pero ahora tendré que destruirte-transforma su mano derecha en su X-Buster, y apunta al dorso de la maverick.

Así se hace amigo, al fin despertó el X de siempre-acomoda nuevamente su sombrero-, ahora se va a poner bueno.

Pues…¡qué comience la batalla!-dispara con su cañón portátil al cielo.

Deben evacuar con precaución, un escuadrón espera a las afueras para dirigirlos a sus hogares-Zero con ayuda de Marino, evacuan la zona oeste, cuando un disparo certero mata a un reploid y la gente se desespera, rompiendo las filas y corriendo en todas direcciones-, ¿quién se atreve a cometer esto?

Con que el maverick hunter detesta que perturben la paz, o debería decir, su paz-salta de las sombras y cae sobre el cuerpo del reploid muerto, aplastando el cráneo-, estás de malas pulgas Zero.

Vile…

Entrégate por las buenas y no te haré daño-Marino desenvaina su sable y con el apunta directo al cuello del maverick.

Eso quiero verlo con mis propios ojos niñita.

Marino, vete de aquí y dale apoyo a Axl, yo detendré a este maverick.

Ok, pero espero que te cuides-lo mira por última vez y se aleja, pero Vile da unos saltos muy cerca de ella, por lo que Zero le impide el paso.

Tu enemigo soy yo-el reploid rubio lo observa con un gesto frío y saca su sable, mientras que el maverick por su parte prepara su Búster.

Je, je, je, esto se va a poner divertido-prepara su escudo-, ya no soy el mismo que conociste.

¿Tienes arreglos nuevos en tu armadura nuevamente?

Algo más que eso-se acerca a el y le susurra-, algo mucho más grande…hermano mayor.

¿Qué?-se paraliza por unos momentos, acto que aprovecha el maverick para golpearlo en la zona abdominal y en la nuca, dejando al reploid escarlata en el suelo, enterrando sus manos en la nieve.

Parece que la verdad duele, ¿no es así Zero?-agarra la cabellera rubia con su mano libre, mientras se sienta sobre el cuerpo del maverick hunter-, los años no pasan en vano hermanito, ni creas que porque te haces pasar por un guerrero que busca la paz destruyendo a su propia familia te vas a salvar, si no despiertas tus recuerdos por las buenas…lo haré por las malas.

Yo no tengo que ver nada contigo, ¡nada!-logra levantarse del suelo, haciendo que Vile salte unos metros de distancia y caiga sentado en la nieve. Se detiene a mirar el suelo y el paso de la nieve por el aire-, ¡yo no he sido, no soy, y jamás seré un maverick, ¡jamás!

¿A sí, pues dile eso a tu rostro, porque dudo que ese signo morado que tienes en tu casco y el cambio de color de tus ojos sea mera confidencia. Ya es hora de que aceptes la verdad, ya es momento de que asumas tu papel en esta guerra, ¡tu guerra!

Esta si es mi guerra, ¡pero del lado de los maverick hunters!-respira agitadamente, ya que no puede comprobar las observaciones realizadas por Vile-, te mataré con mis manos.

Eso es Zero, deja crecer tu ira, deja que se libere tu ira. Después de todo, te sientes perdido sin esa pobre e ilusa chica, ya que desde que la perdiste, tu vida ya no tiene sentido.

¡Calla, ¡ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!-emana gran cantidad de energía, la que expulsa en forma de ondas moradas y parpadeantes en el lugar. El maverick es obligado a buscar refugio.

Tú ya no tienes autoridad para pedir eso hermano mío, ya que tú la mataste, tú la sacaste de este mundo, ¡tú eres el culpable de su muerte!-una descarga de energía más grande se libera desde el centro del cuerpo de Zero-, ¿no te daría gusto saber que después de todo, ella también será como tú, ¿qué ella será un maverick como tú siempre lo has sido y negado?

¡Cállate!

¡Alerta, ¡Alerta, posible expulsión del virus desde la matriz, posible expulsión del virus desde la matriz, ¡alerta!-señala una computadora a unos pasos de Weil, la cuál, sigue la evolución del cuerpo y emociones de Zero.

¡Maldición, se supone que no debería despertar hasta que la guerra sea una leyenda, ¡¿quién es el idiota que esta cometiendo el error de despertarlo!-teclea en su computadora principal, y con ayuda de un satélite localiza la señal de Zero al lado de la señal de Vile-, ¡ese estulto, ¡va a arruinar todo mi plan, ¡más le vale que no lo despierte totalmente o me encargaré de hacerle la existencia dolorosa como jamás imaginó!-golpea su teclado con ambos puños, luego, relaja sus puños y estos comienzan a tiritar.

¿Miedo a aceptar la verdad, ya es hora de que madures Zero-apunta con su cañón Búster hacia la cien del reploid, pero el maverick hunter es más rápido y aparece en frente de el, tocando con su pecho la boca del cañón-, ¡¿qué piensas hacer!

Atrévete, hermanito, atrévete a disparar y ambos volaremos en pedazos, o mejor dicho, sólo tú-con su mano derecha coge el cañón de Vile y lo destruye, mientras el maverick emite como puede gemidos de dolor. El reploid escarlata saca su sable nuevamente, esta vez, con su mano izquierda y apunta al pecho de Vile-, nos vemos en el infierno.

Eso crees tú-saca un dispositivo extraño y se lo coloca en la frente a Zero, justo encima de la "W" brillante-, ¡parálisis de cronos!

¡Argh!-sus manos van a la cabeza, cae de rodillas y el maverick se aleja lentamente, caminando hacia atrás. El maverick hunter cae en estado de coma al suelo, con los ojos abiertos.

Te lo dije, hermanito, yo te lo dije y tú no quisiste escuchar-se aleja caminando, mientras dispara con un rifle a los reploids sobrevivientes que encuentra en su camino.

Con que el computador portátil aún controla la emisión de fuegos artificiales -Dynamo llega al lugar donde los fuegos artificiales fueron disparados, y con su pie derecho pisa el computador portátil, dejando miles de pedazos en la nieve. Buscando entre los escombros encuentra una bengala, la enciende y la lanza al hoyo mayor que hay en el suelo, por lo que todos los fuegos artificiales salen disparados y sin control. Camina un poco para atrás para apreciar mejor las luces, cuando encuentra la mascara de gato rota en el suelo- me la quedaré como recuerdo 

No veo nada…-se escucha una voz acercándose, cuando el humo se dispersa un poco y aparece Axl. El joven mira la mascara rota en manos de Dynamo con gesto de furia-, tuviste que esperar a año nuevo para matar a alguien…¡eres un bastardo!

¡Hey, ¡espera un segundo, mocoso!-guarda la mascara y saca uno de sus sables-, no hables de lo que no sabes, además ella está…

¡Muerta, ¡tú la mataste!

¡Qué te calles, ¡¿cuándo aprenderás a tenerle respeto a tus familares!...-se cayó de golpe, sabía que no debería haberlo dicho. El joven se paralizó, pero intentó hacer como si todo estuviese bajo control.

Sí, cómo no, y de seguro dirás que ahora yo soy tu hijo, ¿no es así?

No, porque no soy tu padre…soy tu tío.

¡¿Qué!-respira agitadamente, con risa entrecortada y nerviosa, entretanto saca sus pistolas y las sujeta débilmente-, tú…tú estás loco, yo soy un reploid huerfano, HUER-FANO

¡Hasta cuándo, ¡papá, quiero ver a mi hermano!-Winry gritaba mientras su padre la sostenía en brazos, iban en dirección a su casa-, ¡suéltame papá!

¡No, ¡tú irás a casa conmigo, no pienso perderte a manos de tu tío como pasó con tu hermano…y tu madre.

¡Pero ellos están vivos, ¡vivos, ¡yo los vi!-la niña comenzaba a llorar-¡yo los vi!

Las personas que viste hoy, no son más de lo que quedó del recuerdo de lo que fueron tu madre y tu hermano, así que olvídalo.

¡No!-la niña salta al suelo de nieve y comienza a correr-, ¡si tú no piensas salvar a mi hermano y a mi madre lo haré yo!

¡Winry, ¡vuelve!-comienza a correr por la nieve y cae con las piernas enterradas-¡vuelve!

Deja de decir estupideces, de seguro tu miedo a morir es lo bastante grande como para comenzar a alucinar a estas horas de la noche-el joven apunta con sus pistolas al maverick, pero sus manos aún tiritan-, así que pelea como lo que eres y déjate de actos cobardes.

¡No es un acto cobarde, pero si prefieres pelear, lo haré, y te haré entender lo que realmente eres consiguiendo así las dos cosas que necesito 

Deja de alardear y prepárate, porque no tendré compasión.

Lo mismo digo Axl, lo mismo digo-alza su sable y comienza a correr, mientras que el joven reploid comienza a disparar frenéticamente y en todas direcciones. Una mano cálida se apoya en las manos del joven, quién es obligado a mirar a un lado y observa a la reploid rosa acompañándolo-con que tenemos compañía de a poco se va completando la reunión familiar -saca su otro sable-, pues, comencemos con esto de una buena vez.

Lo mismo digo Dynamo-alza su sable láser, mientras que sus cabellos se mueven con el viento.

¡Ahora!-Axl vuelve a disparar hacia todas direcciones, mientras los sables púrpura comienzan a agitarse solos en el aire, multiplicándose cada vez más-, ¡Marino, ¡¿Dónde estás!

¡Aquí, ¡pero no puedo verte, ¡sigue mi voz!

Lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser Marion-saca un control remoto de sus bolsillos, y lo apunta, directo a las caderas de Marino, donde estaba el peluche que Winry le había regalado a Axl días atrás-, adiós nuera, buenas noches.

A…yu…da…Axl…-Marino cae en coma, al igual que Zero, sólo que esta vez con los ojos cerrados y una sensación de paz en su rostro.

Ahora solamente falta el infante -camina unos pasos y pone el puño abierto detrás de su cuello, deteniendo un golpe de Axl-, bastante cobarde tu ataque, golpeando por la espalda mientras yo tengo baja la guardia, podrías ser un buen maverick después de todo.

No eres más que un cretino, sólo sigues tus ambiciones y destruyes la vida de los demás.

Sí, lo acepto, lo he hecho, pero tú, jamás has admitido tus errores, no estás hecho de palo. Admite que sigues mi sombra…Alexander.

…-el reploid se paraliza, toma una de sus pistolas y dispara como loco-, ¡cállate, ¡asesino, ¡asesino!

¡Hermano, ¡hermano!

¡Sal de aquí, ¡es peligroso Winry!

¡No, ¡quiero estar contigo!-la niña corre desenfrenada hacia el reploid, llorando, pero sonriendo al encontrar a su hermano.

Deja de distraerte y pelea-Dynamo vuelve a multiplicar sus sables y los lanza, mientras el joven les dispara, pero Winry se tira contra su hermano y lo intenta abrazar, pero uno de los sables atraviesa su pecho, desde la espalda, y la niña queda flotando en el aire, intentando abrazar a su hermano-…

¡Winry, ¡resiste!-saca el sable del cuerpo de la niña y lo tira lejos, mientras sostiene el cuerpo moribundo de la niña en sus brazos-, ¡resiste, ¡aún…aún puedes vivir!

Hermano…-la niña coge con ambas manos el rostro del joven, el cuál, tiene un rostro triste y melancólico.

No te esfuerces más, tienes que resistir para cuando llegues con el médico.

A veces la flor de loto florece dos veces…-los ojos de la niña pierden su brillo y duerme en el sueño de la vida eterna.

Winry, despierta-agita a la niña-, si esto es una broma, por favor, no es momento de juegos, ¿me escuchas, ¿Winry?...

Acéptalo, está muerta. Ya no la vas a volver a ver nunca más.

¡Asesino!-transforma su mano izquierda en un cañón Búster y apunta a Dynamo mientras corre hacia el, pero el sable que había dejado en el suelo lo atraviesa de la misma manera que a Winry, destruyendo uno de los cristales de memoria del maverick hunter-, sólo eres un…asesino…

¡Alexander!-Dante llega en el momento en que el sable sale solo del cuerpo del reploid, dejando el cadáver en el suelo-, ¡Winry,…¡Marion!-corre y cae a un lado de los cuerpos de su hija y antigua esposa, abraza el cadáver de su hija y el peluche, para luego tocar con los dedos el rostro de su hijo. Toma el sable de Marino con su mano izquierda y mira a su hermano desatando la ira que tenía en su interior-, voy a matarte, ¡aquí y ahora!

Amenazas como el los viejos tiempos, pero no tendré compasión contigo, sólo hice lo que acordamos-toma un sable con su mano derecha.

¿Hacer lo que acordamos, ¡nunca te dije que mataras a mi familia!

Sólo uno está muerto.

¡Mientes, ¡siempre has mentido, te dejaste vender, por gloria, por poder, ¡y mira lo que eres, no eres más que un sucio perro maverick quizás bajo el mando de que sujeto-corre hacia Dynamo y alza el sable, el cual es detenido por el sable del maverick. Dante es pateado en el estómago por su hermano, mientras cae al suelo y coloca su mano derecha en la zona donde le dolió más el golpe-, jamás debí confiar en ti, ¡jamás!

¡Cállate, ¡tú no sabes lo que he vivido!-lanza una serie de patadas a su hermano que aún esta en el suelo-, ¡tú no sabes lo que he sufrido en la oscuridad, ¡no me hables de moral!-alza el sable y le corta el antebrazo izquierdo a su hermano, el cuál, sostenía la espada-, vete de aquí, ¡vete antes de que te parta en mil pedazos!

¡Argh!...-con un brazo menos, intenta golpear a su hermano, pero, de una patada es mandado al país de los sueños.

Idiota…siempre te llevaste la gloria-toma el cuerpo de Axl, y solo deja las pistolas y el casco-, felices sueños hermanito, que duermas bien-camina con el cuerpo de su sobrino en sus espaldas, mientras da la orden de retirada a Ferham y Vile, indicándoles el lugar de reunión. Con el cuerpo ya en sus manos, se dirige al laboratorio de Gate. Como de costumbre, el lugar carece de la iluminación necesaria. Creerá de seguro que soy un gato para que pueda ver entre tanta oscuridad… . Cuando llega al laboratorio central, se encuentra con una iluminación similar a la que había en el laboratorio de Weil.

Al fin iluminas decentemente, te felicito.

Pero qué apreciativo de tu parte, pero no he pedido tu opinión-da media vuelta y observa el cuerpo-, vaya, por fin has conseguido un cuerpo, y es de los más evolucionados, tu paga será el doble de lo acordado.

Al fin música para mis oídos-se sienta en una silla, con vista a los distintos materiales que combinaba Gate para la creación de la armadura. Se acuerda que tiene aún el shuriken con forma de estrella y se lo muestra a Gate-, encontré esto cuando conseguía el cuerpo.

Déjame verlo-se lo arrebata de las manos como puede y lo pone a analizar. Se queda en silencio unos momentos-, ¿dónde conseguiste esto?

Se le cayó a alguien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Porque esto es una simulación a escala de un contenedor de plasma.

¿Un qué?

Argh…mira esto-teclea en su computador y le muestra un círculo hecho de imanes que no se tocaban, y que contenían una especie de material circulando a alta velocidad-, los imanes corresponden al contenedor de plasma, y esa cosa que ves ahí, eso que se mueve, son partículas en alto movimiento cinético, esto es el quinto estado de la materia, el plasma, pero sólo se logra a más de cien millones de grados Celsius, cosa que es casi imposible en la practica.

Hablando en idioma entendible, ¿qué significa?

Que para que alguien logre hacer esto a una escala de tamaño tan pequeña…podría ser casi dios y destruir medio mundo con tan sólo, este shuriken, es como si un niño jugara con fuego sabiendo los riesgos que esto implica.

Ya veo… con que sus armas tienen su gracia, no es tan mala después de todo 

Quiero que me traigas más de esto, tengo una idea.

¿Más, pero…

¿Pero qué?

Creo que deberías preguntarme si es posible tan siquiera conseguir uno más.

Deja de escabullirte, yo te pago y tienes que hacer lo que yo te digo, o ya sabes que pasa.

Lo sé, lo sé pero no eres tú quien tiene que verla a ella de nuevo, como si fuese tan fácil tratar con mujeres …¿cuántos quieres?

Necesito aproximadamente…-saca cálculos rápidamente-, diez, ya que los emplearé en crear el arma.

Ok, ¿no necesitas nada más?

Sí, que traslades tu trasero de este laboratorio y te pongas a trabajar.

Adiós ojala no te vuelva a ver nunca más -cierra la puerta de golpe y se aleja del lugar, pero antes, retira su paga en el contenedor de DNA-Souls que posee Gate y retira una cantidad extra, como sobresueldo por su larga noche de trabajo.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, Vile, Dynamo y Ferham se reunieron en el laboratorio oculto de Weil, mientras que los pocos maverick hunters en un estado de rendimiento óptimo aún rescataban a los heridos y hacían conteo de los cadáveres encontrados en la feria de celebración de año nuevo. En las manos del caza recompensas había una esfera púrpura parpadeante, del diámetro de una rueda de camión. El maverick miró a su creador por unos instantes, mientras una cápsula de criogénia aparecía lentamente desde el suelo. Una neblina helada llenaba de a poco el lugar, impidiendo de vez en cuando la visibilidad. Ferham agitó levemente sus alas para dispersar la neblina y poder observar con más claridad la quinta cápsula que se encontraba en el lugar. El anciano científico paseó unos momentos por el lugar, con las manos cruzadas por detrás de la espalda, observando a cada uno de los mavericks, y a sus cápsulas, sus nuevas creaciones. Terminando su recorrido con un suspiro largo y prolongado, apoyó su mano derecha sobre el vidrio aislante de la quinta cápsula.

Veo que a pesar de las torpezas que cometieron durante el transcurso de su misión, han logrado satisfactoriamente el cometido. Dynamo, trae aquí el contenedor de DNA-Souls, mientras que ustedes, conecten la señal satelital con la programación de la estación de TV de este pueblo.

Si, señor-fue la respuesta fría y casi mecánica proveniente de los tres mavericks.

Listo señor-dijo la maverick escarlata-, la señal ya está conectada.

Enciende el monitor principal, quiero observar los comentarios del gobierno-sonríe levemente mientras mira la pantalla. El monitor es encendido y aparece Isoc frente a un micrófono, con el rostro serio.

Ese sujeto nunca cambiará, siempre será un títere de Gate 

Pobladores de la región polar ártica, les daré a conocer los últimos sucesos y las grandes pérdidas que han provocado. Si algún conocido suyo es nombrado, deberá asimilar su pérdida permanente.

Estoy rodeado de perros falderos…parece que esto parece epidemia 

Por lo tanto, hay un total de quinientos reploids perdidos, más ciento cincuenta miembros del cuartel maverick hunter y 43 mavericks. Ha esto hay que sumarle la cantidad nueva de mavericks que hay rondando, los daños causados a terceros y los heridos, quienes, en su gran mayoría, se encuentran en estado de coma y hospitalizados.

Debería haber mejores exponentes del sexo masculino en la TV en estos momentos, tendría un toque más interesante 

Lamentablemente, todos los cuerpos de robots, tanto de reploids como mavericks, que fueron encontrados en inactividad, perdieron sus DNA-Solus, por lo que jamás se podrán poner en actividad. Para lograr una mejora en esta situación, el proyecto de ley de hacer oficial el uso de los ciber elf en todo el globo terráqueo, será oficializado dentro de los próximos días. Quienes se opongan a este avance en medio de su deliberación, serán arrestados inmediatamente, ya que estarán interviniendo en el progreso de la tecnología y expectativa de vida de los seres humanos y reploids.

Ese sujeto está totalmente loco, esos bichos de los ciber elf jamás podrán reemplazar un DNA-Soul –dijo Vile mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Para finalizar con este informe, se le comunica a la población que el sospechoso que mejor calza con los hechos recientes es el maverick hunter X, quién ha sido puesto bajo custodia entretanto es revisado el caso con más minuciosidad. Por su atención prestada, muchas gracias.

Eso era todo lo que tenía que saber, puedes apagar la señal.

Si señor-se acerca a un dispositivo e introduce una clave-, listo señor.

Muy bien, pueden retirarse ustedes dos-apunta a Ferham y Vile-, pero tú, Dynamo, te quedarás un poco más aquí.

Como ordene señor, con su permiso-la maverick escarlata hace una reverencia, mientras Vile la espera en la puerta, para luego, partir juntos. Cuando la puerta se cierra y se escuchan los pasos alejarse de a poco, Weil gira su cuerpo y observa a Dynamo.

Al fin se han retirado-suspira nuevamente, pero sonríe-, con esas DNA-Souls podré darles vida a mis nuevas creaciones, y todo gracias a ti.

Solamente hago mi trabajo-saca cinco contenedores cilíndricos del tamaño de un termo de agua y deposita las DNA-Souls dentro de cada contenedor, cuando se le cae la mascara de gato rota-…

¿Qué es eso?-observa las dos mitades de la mascara e intenta tomarla con sus manos, pero el maverick fue más rápido.

Es algo…algo…personal.

Se nota que no es algo hecho artesanalmente-coge el primer contenedor y lo introduce en la primera cápsula criogénica.

¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-le pasa los otros cuatro contenedores para que los deposite en las cápsulas restantes.

Es cosa de que mires el borde por donde se hizo el corte, se observan muchas capas, aunque sea a un metro de distancia-deposita los contenedores en la cápsula correspondiente-, entrégame la mascara y te lo mostraré con el scanner.

Como digas…-le pasa la mascara, y el científico la deja sobre una mesa con lectores láser de color azul. Un dibujo tridimensional de la mascara aparece en un monitor-, ¿todas esas aleaciones tiene?

Por lo visto, así es. De seguro la persona dueña de la mascara trabaja con cosas a diferencias de temperatura bastante considerables, tanto altas como bajas temperaturas.

Ya veo…¿y la puedes reparar?

¿Qué si la puedo reparar, ¿me ves cara de minusválido acaso para preguntar eso?-su tono de voz es bastante cortante, se siente insultado-, ¡pues claro que puedo, en tan sólo unos minutos, pero primero, observa el despertar de tus nuevos hermanos.

Ok, pues muéstralo.

Aquí vamos-aprieta un dispositivo y los contenedores liberan las DNA-Souls en el coloide que recubre los cuerpos. Los cristales de memoria comienzan a brillar, iluminando los cuerpos. Weil apaga las luces del lugar, para contemplar el destello de los cuerpos. Los nuevos cuatro mavericks abren sus ojos y se escucha un sonido ensordecedor, al cual Dynamo se tapa los receptores de sonido, y Weil simplemente escucha como si fuese un sonido dulce para sus oídos. El último ser en despertar es el que está en la quinta cápsula. Las otras cápsulas dejan de emanar luz, dejando el laboratorio a oscuras. De a poco la quinta cápsula comienza a iluminarse, hasta que ya no pueden abrir los ojos para observar. Aparece un ser con rostro femenino, pero con cuerpo indefinido-, tú serás el Dark Elf-toca con sus manos la cápsula brillante, y lanza una carcajada, para aprovechar de liberar las tensiones y manifestar que sus ambiciones estaban comenzando a cumplirse. A esto se sumó la típica sonrisa sínica del maverick-, tú serás…Phantom, mientras que tú…mmmmm…Harpuia, y tú…Fefnir…y para el final, tú serás…Leviathan.

¿Eso es lo más creativo que puedes ser?

No te burles, esos nombres no son al azar-muestra unos documentos con gráficos e imágenes que a esa distancia no le eran tan distinguibles como el hubiese querido-, todos esos nombres son por algo, por una habilidad especial que posee cada uno.

Con que todo planeado. Por lo que dices, no me pediste que me quedara aquí simplemente para ver como despiertan esas…cosas.

Eres bastante deductivo, por eso estás aquí-aprieta un dispositivo y las cápsulas se hunden en el suelo y desaparecen-, la razón por la cual estás aquí…es porque quiero que destruyas a Vile.

¿A Vile? esto me conviene, mejor no lo dejo pasar , pero el tiene un modelo mejor elaborado que el mío.

Eso ya no es problema ahora. Desde que ese…estulto…hace unas horas, los recuerdos de Zero estuvieron a punto de flotar por culpa de ese engendro mecánico, no debí haberlo reparado.

No debió haberlo creado 

Por eso, necesito que lo destruyas, con esto-le pasa una linterna del tamaño de la palma de su mano-, este aparato contiene el programa para desactivar todas las funciones del sistema operativo neuronal de Vile mk-3, así, su DNA-Soul será expulsada al ambiente fácilmente, y su cuerpo estará imposibilitado para aceptar nuevamente una DNA-Soul.

Cómo si fuese una enfermedad Terminal…interesante-coge el aparato y lo guarda, lo buscaré dentro de unos días, debo conseguirle materiales a Gate.

Ya veo…¿aún deseas que repare esta cosa?-señala la mascara.

Demuéstrame que puedes.

Nunca me subestimes Dynamo, y más cuando soy el mejor científico que ha tenido este inmundo planeta-junta los dos fragmentos de la mascara y con un láser verde une la mascara y la deja sin rasguños ni señales de haberse roto-, toma esto y lárgate de aquí, y no vuelvas hasta que hallas destruido a ese…prototipo evolucionado de maverick.

Lo pensó bastante para no decir un insulto , ok, ya me voy, no me extrañes, porque no aseguro nada-sale del laboratorio y sube rápidamente las escaleras.

En el transcurso de los días, el cuartel maverick hunter celebró el funeral de Axl, al sólo haber encontrado las pistolas, el casco y fragmentos de uno de sus cristales de memoria. Luego del momento del entierro y la condecoración por haber luchado en batalla, se le honró con el rango máximo, ya que para esos días Dante Narumi había despertado de su sueño, confirmando la muerte del joven reploid y llevando consigo el dolor de la muerte de su familia. Tanto Dante como Spider visitaban a Marino, y aunque la maverick hunter estuviese en coma, Narumi ya había resignado su idea de por lo menos mantenerse al lado de su esposa, dejando que ella comenzara una nueva vida con el reploid que ella había escogido. Sin embargo, Marino no era el único reploid en coma, también estaba Zero, quién era visitado tanto por Spider, como por Alia-que dejaba a Signas a cargo del cuartel de vez en cuando-, y Layer, que cuando supo del estado de Zero, dejó la ciudad en donde estaba para llegar a ese pueblo y acompañar al reploid rubio. Nadie se explicaba como estos dos reploids habían caído al estado de coma, y Narumi no podía tampoco brindar información de eso. Tampoco se tenía información acerca del aparato que tenía el maverick hunter en su casco, y que nadie podía retirar ni analizar con láser su composición o función. Cuando la tarde llegó y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, dejaron de interrogar a Narumi y lo dieron de alta, pero le dieron indicaciones para que regresara a las horas de rehabilitación, mientras se le proponía la idea de un brazo metálico, ya que no había tecnología suficiente en el pueblo como para clonar parte de sus células y hacer un brazo de carne y hueso y unirlo con puntos quirúrgicos. El maverick púrpura esperaba escondido detrás de una pared a que el cuartel maverick hunter y la policía de investigación se retiraran del hospital, cuando unos minutos después observó a alguien encapuchado entrando por la parte trasera del edificio. Hizo justo lo que pensé, ahora, a observar que hace . Siguió por los pasillos traseros del hospital a aquella figura, intentando evitar las cámaras. Se ocultó en el armario de la limpieza que había a un lado de la puerta al cuarto de vigilancia del hospital y esperó. Se escuchó el ruido de dos cuerpos caer al suelo, por lo que esperó a que el extraño saliera del cuarto. Minutos después, el encapuchado se sacó la capucha al salir del cuarto de vigilancia, y dando un suspiro, miró hacia ambas direcciones, cuando el salió de su escondite silenciosamente.

De noche todos los gatos son negros…y más ahora que las cámaras están detenidas.

Haberlo esperado de alguien más,…imposible-posa sus manos en los hombros de la chica, quién desvía rápidamente la mirada y lo observa a los ojos. Le tapa la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra, la abraza para que no se mueva-, si gritas…vas a despertar a quienes acabas de golpear y llamarás la atención de los guardias de turno, y eso no le conviene a nadie, ¿no, y si me muerdes la mano o me pisas…te juro que te muerdo la lengua y después te mato de una forma que no te gustaría-le quita la mano de la boca para afirmarla con más fuerza-, ¿quedó claro?

Como si me descubrieran por delatarte, además, si lo hago, ¿acaso piensas violarme o algo así, ya que eres tan machito para decir tus cosas…-el le sujeta el rostro, y no le muestra precisamente una sonrisa-, ok, ok, fui al extremo diciendo eso, pero si no me sueltas y nos quedamos aquí parados por más tiempo, el programa que instalé para que se paralizaran las cámaras de vigilancia dejará de funcionar y todo se irá así como se van las vacaciones.

Ok…-la suelta y la observa ya sin esa sonrisa que siempre trae consigo-, pero será mejor que entonces hagas lo que tengas que hacer y rápido, porque necesito que hagas algo como si fuese a violar a alguien en medio de este lugar con todo desconectado…aunque no he recibido malos comentarios del barrio rojo de este pueblo y su funcionamiento .

¿Qué me ves cara de nana, no haré nada a menos que me convenga hacerlo.

Ya, ya…camina, y después de que saques del coma a esos reploids te lo diré.

Bastante deductivo, ya era de esperarse si estuviste todo el día detrás de esa pared.

¿Cómo…?

Simple, estuve aquí horas antes, visité las habitaciones que tenía que encontrar, y es bastante fácil deducir que algo querías hacer en este hospital después de verte por la azotea sin que te dieras cuenta.

Sí…eso hice definitivamente, no es alguien común, hay que tener cuidado…¿será parte de la policía de investigación, imposible, si en sus datos solamente figura su trabajo con manipulación de fuegos pirotécnicos -saca unas esposas láser y coloca una en su mano derecha y otra en la mano izquierda de ella.

Espera, espera, ¿y esto para qué es?

Donde mis ojos te vean, sólo seguridad.

Como si fuese una niña…y eso que ni recuerdos de la infancia tengo vamos al tercer piso, ya que en la sección de la UTI se encuentran los maverick hunters en coma.

Esas habitaciones tienen códigos de acceso para entrar, y por lo menos no he visto que no tengas…

¿Esto?-le muestra una tarjeta-, un maverick como tú debería saber que para conseguir algo, debe tener todas las llaves a su disposición, sea lo que sea que quieras conseguir, y más aún, si es una zona de alta seguridad de este hospital, aislada ya que temen a que esos reploids ahora carguen con el virus en sus sistemas.

Pasaste mucho tiempo planeando esto, ¿no es así?-entraban al ascensor del personal del hospital, entretanto se cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

¿Y tú qué me dices, también lo hiciste. Sería tonto pensar que no investigarías la situación sin ver que salieras ganando-pasa la tarjeta por una ranura que había debajo de los botones que indicaban el piso al cuál se quería ir, Luego, aprieta tres botones seguidos y el ascensor sube rápidamente, meciéndose de un lado al otro-, ¡esto me comienza a marear!

¡no se te ocurra vomitar!-la sujeta y se aferra a lo único que podía, al tablero con botones del ascensor. El ascensor se detiene de golpe y sus cuerpos chocan con el techo y caen al suelo, abriéndose las puertas delante de ellos-…nunca más…lo juro…

¿Arrepintiéndose de los pecados después del Apocalipsis, estás loco…quiero…-hacia ciertos gestos con la cabeza.

¿Vomitar, ¿ir al baño?...-no lograba entender los gestos, ya que ella había hablado lentamente después de ese viaje tan agitado-…¿sexo?...-se sonroja algo después de decir esto, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, aún con ellos dos adentro. Segundos después, se escucha un estruendo dentro del ascensor, después se abren las puertas, y ella sale arrastrando las esposas mientras caminaba, ya que Dynamo curiosamente no se podía levantar-…juro que soy inocente…no hice nada…nada…

Será mejor que te levantes y camines…pesas.

Ya, ya. Eres bastante impaciente. Te juro que esta me la pagas, sea como sea, aunque tenga que esperar toda la noche…nunca más salvo a alguien, y menos a una mujer 

¿Y tú, mostrando tus instintos cuando menos se espera pervertido, no es más que una rata 

¿Cómo iba a saber yo que solamente querías que saliéramos del ascensor, tenía que preguntarlo por si las dudas. No estás muy lejos de mi entonces si hablas de instintos…el tigre esconde las garras, pero en donde uno menos se lo imagina 

No estoy tan necesitada como tú ¿por qué a mi? -se produce un silencio, se miran con fuego en los ojos y el típico rayo saliendo por el cruce de miradas.

Abre de una vez esa puerta, por favor… pagarás, ya verás, lo juro 

Ya va-saca nuevamente la tarjeta, la pasa por la ranura correspondiente y aparece un teclado y una mini pantalla-, haber…-junta sus manos y hace tronar los huesos de sus manos y escribe una clave, la puerta se abre y se observa un cuerpo sujeto a un respirador artificial. De su bolso saca una lámpara de una luz roja y la coloca sobre el velador-, cierra la puerta.

Ok-cierra la puerta y observa la habitación, solamente hay un cuerpo y el espacio es bastante reducido. Se da cuenta de que el cuerpo corresponde a Zero, por la larga cabellera rubia y el casco rojo. El resto del cuerpo está cubierto por una manta, su sable sobre el velador a un lado de una foto con sus compañeros del cuartel y unas flores. La chica se sienta en una silla, y le extiende otra a él, quién observa los movimientos que ella ejecuta en un PC portátil-, dudo que puedas despertarlo.

Gracias por tu apoyo moral, pero sé hacer esto…confía-conecta unos cables al cristal de memoria que hay en el casco de Zero, y se coloca un visor. Luego, aprieta unas teclas en el PC-, vaya…esto es más complejo de lo que pensaba.

Ríndete, no podrás. Mejor olvídate de eso.

No, ya que sé como despertarlo-de su bolso extrae un CD, lo coloca en el PC y vuelve a escribir-…, ya veo, destruyeron su sentidos, pero ya arreglaré eso ahora-vuelve a teclear-, ¡final data!

¿Activas los programas con frecuencias de sónido?

Así es, mira…-la pantalla que indica el proceso neurológico de Zero señala que el individuo ya había regresado a la normalidad.

Lo…hiciste…pero…-ella se saca el visor y sonríe-, no lo entiendo.

Te dije que lo haría, pero ahora hay que irse antes de que despierte y descubra que no está solo. Dudo que le guste ver a un maverick después de despertar-coge el aparato que estaba sobre el casco de Zero sin necesidad de usar fuerza y lo destruye, guardando los restos en su bolso. Toma su PC y sus cables unidos a Zero-, ahora, abre la puerta y vamos con ella.

¿Dónde…-Zero se saca el respirador artificial de su rostro, observa que está solo en esa habitación a oscuras-, estoy?

Eres bastante…rápido después de…todo…

Sí, además, no me canso con cosas así ya que soy un maverick-están a quinientos metros de distancia del cuarto de Zero, ambos apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta del cuarto de Marino. La observa y recuerda que tiene la mascara-, toma, esto es tuyo.

Gracias…pensé que no…la recuperaría…-a diferencia del maverick, coge grandes cantidades de aire para respirar. Se va a colocar la mascara, pero el coloca la mano entre medio.

Si no vas a trabajar con diferencias de temperatura, no deberías usarla…creo yo ¿por qué respira de esa forma, no recorrimos mucho corriendo…a menos que la información que leí fuese errada y ella no fuese reploid…pero si no lo es, ¿qué es? .

No se como descubriste eso, pero tienes razón-guarda la mascara-, ya es hora de despertarla-ya respira normalmente.

Ok, es hora de la magia.

Aquí vamos de nuevo-pasa la tarjeta por la ranura, nuevamente aparece un teclado con una pantalla y vuelve a introducir la clave, la puerta se abre-, entremos.

Termina con esto rápido, ya que vi rondando unos guardias-cierra la puerta, se sienta en una silla y espera.

Lo que le pasó a ella es diferente, simplemente es como si durmiera por la eternidad-realiza una activación de comandos-, listo, ella despertará cuando amanezca-se levanta después de guardarlo todo, y observa por la ventana, estaba nevando-, ¿sabes qué pasa cuando la nieve se derrite?

Estoy seguro que los vi por aquí, te juro que estaban en medio del pasillo corriendo.

Mejor nos vamos-ella abre la ventana, mientras la puerta es forzada a abrirse.

Creo que tienes razón-hace un movimiento rápido y la toma en brazos, salta, y la ventana se cierra sola.

No hay nadie más que el paciente, estás enfermo, de seguro ya te afectó el virus Sigma.

No te burles idiota y sigue la ronda.

Creo que aquí nos despedimos hasta la próxima oportunidad-la deja con cuidado en el suelo, están a tres calles del hospital, no hay nadie más que ellos y las luces de la ciudad-, ya que es hora de que el tigre descanse hasta el otro día.

¿Cómo lo supiste?-lo mira con curiosidad, mientras el abre las esposas y estas caen al suelo.

Mirando tu mascara, se parece mucho a un gato atigrado, pero en realidad, las rayas y la forma de la cara son distintas. Además, de que está escrito tigre en japonés detrás de la mascara. Tu nombre, ¿no es así?

Sí…bueno, nos vemos cuando el destino lo decida.

¿Destino, eso no es más que una superstición.

Pero algún día te darás cuenta de que no lo es, o al menos no está tan mal fundada-se coloca la mascara mientras comienza a soplar el viento-, hasta la próxima vez-desaparece con un parpadeo y una leve nube de humo.

Hasta la próxima…o hasta que te des cuenta de que te falta la caja de shurikens algo es algo…ahora a dormir 

El día volvía a llegar al pueblo, y tanto Dante como Spider fueron a ver a los enfermos del cuartel maverick hunter, o al menos, los que eran de su interés. El médico los paseó por las instalaciones como la vez anterior, y entraron primero a la habitación de Marino. El médico dejó a solas a Spider y Dante con la reploid rosa. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Narumi dejó en un florero el ramo de rosas blancas que le había comprado a la joven maverick hunter, mientras Spider se sentó a un lado de la cama. El reploid cogió la mano izquierda de Marino, y la sostuvo con ambas manos.

Ya estoy aquí contigo, como te lo prometí, no te dejaré sola y menos ahora.

No se olvide de mi-dijo el ser humano, que ya se le notaba la falta de su antebrazo izquierdo.

La…primavera…-comienza a parpadear lentamente y a levantar medio cuerpo, observando a dos hombres estupefactos pero a la vez, con una sonrisa que no podían retirar de sus rostros-, después de que se derrite la nieve, aparece la primavera-sonríe, ambos no saben que decir-, ¿quién de ustedes hizo esa pregunta?

Nadie…pero no importa, lo importante ahora es que al fin has despertado-Spider la abraza, tratando de no usar mucha fuerza para no lastimarla, cierra los ojos por unos leves instantes y apoya su cabeza en el hombro derecho de ella, mientras que ella le responde el abrazo-, por fin abriste los ojos…por fin…

Nos tenía muy preocupados señorita, pero ya es hora de que le avise al médico de turno que usted ya puede retirarse.

Se lo agradecería-observa a Narumi con detención, y se fija que la parte del antebrazo izquierdo del abrigo está vacía-, disculpe que me entrometa, pero…¿qué le pasó en su brazo?

Nada que la tecnología pueda arreglar, no se preocupe, es mejor que descanse-sale por un momento a buscar al médico, y al no verlo, se apoya contra la puerta del pasillo, tocándose la base del antebrazo, aún ardiéndole, pero se siente raramente feliz al verla nuevamente despierta.

¿Qué hace tan solo en el pasillo?-aparece el médico-, ¿se siente bien?

Sí, no se preocupe. Lo estaba buscando a usted, la paciente acaba de despertar.

¡Vaya, eso si que es una buena noticia. Iré con usted ahora mismo-caminan por el pasillo y entran nuevamente a la habitación.

Pero cuando la nieve se derrite…sólo hay agua, suena raro.

Lo sé, pero debes entenderlo de otra forma, ya lo entenderás.

Con que si era cierto…usted ya despertó.

Así es, y me gustaría saber que ha pasado.

Usted ha estado en coma durante dos semanas, y estos caballeros han tenido la amabilidad de venir a visitarla todos los días. Lamento mucho la muerte de su compañero Axl, los funerales se hicieron hace dos días atrás, y su compañero Zero también se encontraba al igual que usted en estado de coma, pero el despertó afortunadamente en la madrugada. Supongo señor Narumi que pronto celebrará los funerales de su hija, ya le hicimos la cápsula para que su cuerpo no se deteriore con el paso del tiempo y el clima.

Muchas gracias…-suspira profundamente y mira a Marino-, espero verla para cuando sean los funerales de mi hija, ella la apreciaba mucho a usted y a Axl.

¿Cuándo pasó todo eso?...díganmelo…-sus ojos se tornaron sin brillo, sintió mucha angustia por la perdida de Axl y de Winry, pero no sabía porqué era tanta esa pena-, ¡¿cuándo pasó todo eso que yo no pude hacer nada, ¡díganme!

Cálmate Marino, te lo explicaré mientras te tomas una taza de café, ¿ok, pero si no te calmas no podré decirte nada-la sujeta suavemente por los hombros y luego la abraza.

Creo que la vendré a verla más tarde, por favor, cuídala, yo iré a ver al señor Zero y lo esperaré junto con la señorita Layer-se retira con el médico, mientras Spider se queda con Marino a solas. Instantes más tarde, se escucha el ruido de algo rompiéndose. El agua del florero se derrama, al igual que las lágrimas de la joven.

¡Fue…fue mi culpa, ¡mi…culpa, ¡yo no supe cubrirlo, ¡yo…-el la abraza, mientras ella llora, ya no le preocupa que el florero estuviera roto-, ¡se suponía que Zero me lo había encargado, ¡yo…debía protegerlo, ¡tenía que…-el pasa los dedos por el rostro de ella, secando sus lágrimas, luego sostiene su rostro y la besa.

Yo estoy contigo, tranquila, ya ha pasado-la mantiene en un abrazo, mientras le pasa un pañuelo-, ahora debes descansar. Después veremos quién fue realmente el culpable, así que no asumas toda la culpa tú-la recuesta en la cama y la cubre-, es hora de que descanses un poco. Te vendré a ver más tarde-se levanta, pero ella retiene su mano.

No te vayas…por favor…no lo hagas…-susurra débilmente y casi sin fuerzas-, por favor.

No lo haré-se sienta a un lado de ella-, pero tú debes descansar, ¿ok?

Ok-intenta sonreír.

Además, te ves mejor cuando sonríes-le limpia las últimas lágrimas y observa como ella cierra sus ojos y comienza a dormir.

Doctor, ya me siento mejor, me gustaría que me diera de alta-dijo seriamente el maverick hunter acostado en una cama.

Debes descansar por lo menos este día, o esperar a que el médico que te atiende de la orden de darte alta.

Hágale caso por favor, Zero-dijo Layer, sentada a un lado de él-, es por su bien.

El médico tiene razón jovencito, además, su compañera de trabajo, Marino ya despertó y Spider ya lo vendrá a ver aquí, así que no puede levantarse hasta dentro de algún rato más.

Ok, lo haré-Layer sonríe y coloca sus manos sobre las del reploid escarlata-, pero me gustaría saber algo.

Sí, pregunte.

¿Hubo alguien aquí durante la noche?

Pues, claro que sí, el médico en jefe de esta sección, sólo el tiene acceso a estas habitaciones…o mejor dicho, ella. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Es que me pareció ver a alguien aquí ante noche, y como no sabía quién o qué era, decidí quedarme haciendo guardia.

Ya veo, lo que pasa es que la médico a veces entra sin avisar a las habitaciones, aunque halla guardias a las horas de la madrugada, se asegura de que sus pacientes estén bien. Aunque ella lleva no más de un mes aquí.

Gracias por la aclaración.

Bastante larga para mi gusto-entra una mujer bastante joven, con el cabello en cola y con delantal blanco, al igual que el médico de turno, solo que las ropas no son grises como las del resto del personal, son negras-, y por lo visto ya has mejorado bastante desde que despertaste.

¿Usted estuvo aquí ante noche?

Así es, ni te diste cuenta.

Pero…¿sólo usted?

Yo y un ayudante, nadie más-las miradas se cruzaron-, y será mejor que no te preocupes de eso. Dentro de poco te haré unas pruebas y te daré el alta que tanto quieres. Pero ahora debo atender otros asuntos, así que me retiro.

Hasta luego-ella sale por la puerta y desaparece de la habitación-, aparece cuando menos te lo imaginas, es como si pudiera ocultarse de su presa en el momento justo que la va a atrapar. No por nada su nombre le hace juego.

Tienes razón, me asustó en el pasillo ayer antes de retirarme-dijo Narumi con cierto tono de humor-, Byakko…demasiado joven para este rubro.

Pero sabe mucho…aunque dentro de poco se irá, ya que la necesitan en otro sector. Lástima, ya me comenzaba a acostumbrar.

De seguro ayudaría mucho siendo parte del equipo médico del cuartel maverick hunter-hablo Layer ya dejando su silencio.

Se lo propondré entonces a Alia cuando salga de aquí-el reploid escarlata suspiró.

Después de tres días, tanto Marino como Zero ya estaban reintegrados en el plantel de trabajo del cuartel maverick hunter, por lo que Dante Narumi celebró los funerales de su hija. En un recinto privado e iluminado tenuemente, estaba la cápsula criogénica que contenía el cuerpo de la niña, el cuál, iba a ser enterrado junto al de su hermano y al de su madre. Narumi ya había tomado la decisión de darle un entierro memorable a su familia, y que ya no podía seguir encariñándose con los cadáveres de los que fueron alguna vez su familia.

Aunque no perdía nada con hacerlo, intentó invitar a su hermano al entierro, a pesar de que él tenía la gran mayoría de la culpa de la muerte de sus seres queridos. Lo quería matar, lo quería ver pudriéndose en la cárcel, aunque ahora fuese un maverick, no le interesaba, pero si el tiempo le decía que debía perdonarlo, lo tendría que hacer, más que mal, era su único familiar vivo en esos momentos. Pero ya obtendría su venganza, ya lo vería arrodillándose y pidiendo perdón.

Horas antes del entierro, Dynamo pasó por el lugar de los funerales y dejó unas rosas negras en frente de las tres cápsulas criogénicas, dejó un sobre para uno de los invitados y se retiró del lugar, ya que era hora de colocar a Sigma en su nuevo cuerpo. Nadie se percató de la presencia del maverick en ese lugar, así que prefirió salir caminando normalmente y alejarse. Dante cogió el sobre, y aunque no era para él, y lo hallaba sospechoso, puso el sobre encima de una mesa con lector láser, y leyó el contenido, sus ojos perdieron el poco brillo que tenían e hizo unas llamadas, luego colgó el teléfono y esperó a que llegaran los invitados de los funerales con paciencia.

El maverick llegó al laboratorio abandonado, y observó que estaba tan mal iluminado como siempre, pero eso ya no le importó, y prefirió seguir adelante. Rápidamente llegó al laboratorio central, donde estaba Gate haciendo las últimas modificaciones al cuerpo, y al arma. El no hizo más que sentarse y observar como Sigma pasaba del cuerpo de Gate al cuerpo de Axl. Cuando el traspaso terminó, el cuerpo de Gate cayó al suelo casi sin fuerzas. Apenas el científico podía levantarse, pero aún así, se sentía libre. Su amada Alia ya no sufriría y podría hacerla feliz.

Al fin…¡al fin, ¡tengo un cuerpo y ya no los necesito!-apunta con su cañón búster a Gate, pero Dynamo se interpone y produce una barrera-, ¡aléjate, ¡ya llegará tu turno!

Ya tienes lo que quieres…así que lárgate, o rompo tu arma y mueres con tu cuerpo.

No…no te atreverías, no eres más que un subordinado más-su cuerpo ahora de color escarlata con leves tonalidades negras y un casco moderno acorde con los modelos nuevos, lo hacían ver un reploid de nueva generación, y no el virus tan temido que era.

¿Quieres verme hacerlo?

No…no me defiendas…huye de este cretino…

Tú no tienes opinión en este asunto Gate, dentro de poco vas a morir, quieras o no.

Mal…maldito…trabajé para ti…y así me pagas…-se levanta de a poco y aparta a Dynamo-, tú vete de aquí, no tienes ya nada más que hacer. En el refrigerador está tu última paga, lárgate y coge el cuerpo que hay dentro de una cápsula…coloca la mente de tu sobrino ahí…y entrégaselo a tu…hermano.

¿Cómo …lo supiste?

¿Acaso creíste que sólo hacía…cosas por mí bien, ahora…vete…jamás estuviste en mis planes, así que lárgate…

No sin que le dé su merecido-apunta con su búster directo a la cabeza de Dynamo.

El no es el único que sabe como matarte, …así que lárgate y haz tu trabajo como virus de una vez, ¡vete!...váyanse…y déjenme morir en paz…

Eres un idiota…siempre lo fuiste-lo mira y se aleja caminando.

Mándale mis saludos a ella…por favor…

Lo haré-se detiene justo en la puerta, luego se aleja caminando, y escucha un disparo. Dedujo que lo más probable era que Sigma hubiese absorbido el DNA-Soul de Gate y tuviese planes futuros. Se dirigió a un sitio donde nadie más que la persona destinataria del sobre iría, por lo que caminó con tranquilidad y cuando llegó al bosque que estaba a un costado del lugar en donde había sido la feria de año nuevo, se sentó en una banca de madera a esperar.

Los funerales ya habían terminado cerca del atardecer, y Byakko fue con un ramo de rosas blancas para dejarlas a un lado de las cápsulas criogénicas. Observó las rosas negras, llamando su curiosidad levemente, sintió que debía tomar una y lo hizo, dejando el ramo de flores y caminando hacia la salida. Cuando estaba saliendo, alguien le hizo entrega de un sobre, lo leyó y salió caminando hasta una calle en donde nadie la viera, y desapareció en una nube de humo.

A lo lejos, una silueta se acercaba hacia el maverick púrpura. El se levantó de la banca, y esperó a que llegara la persona que esperaba ver. Pero no fue grata la sorpresa que se llevó.

Con que el perro faldero iba a juntarse con alguien-su voz le sonó más molesta de lo común, dejó su sonrisa atrás y mostró el rostro que sólo algunos lograban apreciar, su verdadero yo-, ¿qué pasa, ¿no me vas a saludar, ¿no vas a sonreír cínicamente como lo haces?

Cállate, aunque me has hecho un gran favor al venir aquí tú solo, sin que te llamen, porque aquí te voy a enterrar.

Para que veas que hago obras de caridad, me pidieron borrarte de este mundo, y lo voy a hacer-apunta con su búster y comienza a correr rápidamente hacia su enemigo-, no dejaré huella alguna de ti.

Eso es lo que yo haré, ¡púdrete de una buena vez!-gira y esquiva el ataque, saca uno de sus sables y le corta una pierna a su enemigo-, eres demasiado lento.

Eso crees tú-aparece detrás de él y lo patea, le inmoviliza el brazo derecho y con otra patada, pero esta vez en la quijada, lo manda tres metros de distancia, rodando en la nieve-, ¿decías algo, no creo haberte escuchado bien por el viento y por el ruido que haces al rodar cuesta abajo.

Eres…un…idiota…-se levanta del suelo lentamente, girando su cuerpo, y luego impulsándose con las piernas para poder ponerse de pie. Se cruzan las miradas de odio y comienza a correr-, este golpe lo define todo…¿me oyes, ¡todo!-saca el aparato que le dio Weil y lo esconde bajo su palma izquierda, junto con el mango de su sable.

¡Cómo tú digas, ¡pero lo perderás todo!-ambos corren y se golpean, mientras que el búster de Vile mk-3 destruye parte del pecho de Dynamo, y el caza recompensas aprieta el dispositivo y le corta el brazo derecho a su enemigo. Ambos caen al suelo y la DNA-Soul de Vile es expulsada y encerrada en un contenedor.

Al fin…ese idiota ya no…hablará más…-mira hacia el camino de nieve y deja caer su cabeza al suelo. Minutos más tarde, aparece en una nube de humo, Byakko, mirando el cuerpo de Dynamo en el suelo.

Parece que en tu caso…la nieve nunca logró derretirse para traer la primavera. A veces no es justo que alguien siempre viva en la oscuridad eterna-deja la rosa negra que había tomado en el recinto de los funerales y la deja al lado del rostro del maverick, se coloca la mascara-, hasta que el destino decida que vuelvas a vivir…no te rindas-retira la mano de la rosa y se va a levantar, pero la mano izquierda del maverick la detiene y ella gira a mirarlo a los ojos.

Meses después, la guerra por los ciber elf comenzó y el reploid conocido como X se ofreció como primera fuente de energía para lo que sería conocida como la Neo Arcadia, lugar en donde estarían todos los que aprobaban el uso de los ciber elf. Al mismo tiempo, se supo en el cuartel maverick hunter que Dante Narumi se había suicidado de un balazo de pistola de calibre 35, en su oficina, con una foto de su familia en su mano derecha. Nunca se supo el destino del cuerpo de Axl, ni que pasó con Gate, Alia y el resto del cuartel, solamente que cien años después de la guerra por los ciber elf, una joven científica llamada Ciel, despertó al guerrero legendario de nombre Zero.

.:Fin:.


End file.
